Randall's Story
by DinoGirl10
Summary: My own perspective, of a first person account of Randall's thoughts and actions during the entire film. Includes sequences not in the actual film.
1. Prologue

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **- - - - - - - - - - - -**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Randall's Story… **

_By yours truly, Randall Boggs_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prologue

_5th November_

You all know me huh? You must do, I'm quite famous! You wish… for those of you who don't know me, I'll tell you good and strong. I'm Randall Boggs, a 25-year-old reptilian scarer *ahem * well, for me to tell the truth, I used to be a scarer. Right now, I think nothing of myself… You know why? Because I'm stuck in some swamp, and if my geographical senses kick in, I'm pretty sure it's Louisiana. Their well known for their Alligators. Anyway enough about that place, your probably looking at this diary to find out who I am right? Not from where you live for you must be native! Well I'll get on with it…

I'm a monster… Yep it's true about all those stories of monsters, except the stories that say we hide under your bed! No, no, that sounds disgusting… we come through your closet doors because, well… let's just say you're our own power plant. We collect children's screams to power our dimension. It's pretty nifty energy transference, but actually collecting screams is the hard part. Since us monsters have been scaring you children for years now, it seems that many of you guys aren't that scared anymore!

I say, preposterous! Kids I've been to visit at night have screamed out of their wits. I'm not sure why, maybe it's to do with my species… I even scare myself sometimes (don't tell Wazowski that), which is great as it keeps me in tiptop scaring condition. I even work out, which shows off my great body shape and also, like I said again, keeps me in nice working condition and so on…

Now I'm keeping you guessing why I'm writing all of this stuff down on the pages of my own diary? Well, my story isn't the best of ones, but I would like to tell it from my side. You might/might not know the story about Wazowski and Sullivan but forget about them… these are my moods, feelings and explanation about what happened on the 3rd and 4th of November, just only two days ago! Let me just say I don't care if you don't believe me and take the side of the all 'goody goodies', but I'll be adding some little background stories along your imagination journey. Sorry if it sounds like I brag too much or dwell harshly on my past, but I have to say, I haven't had life very easy since the very moment I was born. This is probably only one of the few things that will remain of me if I keep on going like this in this truely horrifying place. I don't care if you don't read on... I'll just fade away, it's not like I already haven't done in my life.

This is my story… Randall's story

Sincerely-

Randall Boggs


	2. Walk To Work

**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End **

_The massive scarer board gleamed in front of me. It's white, illuminated screen the main attachment to the whole of Scare Floor F. Of course I was staring at it intently, seeing my numbers go up even more. Sullivan was still ahead of me, only by a few points though. I needed to stay focus if I was ever going to reclaim the title of TOP scarer. I glared at Fungus who stood motionless with a dumb expression. He immediately took the reaction into mind and ran back to the station desk to get a new key card to fit in the keypad slot, quickly pressing the button to send the dull, brown door back to the vault. God this kid had an icky taste in colour…' I wonder what that vault would look like' I thought curiously to myself. It must be gigantic, since it would need to hold a very large amount of doors. The sheer thought of it made my brain hurt a little… too much crammed into my mind. I shook my head while closing my massive eyeballs. I folded my top pair of arms and knelt my bottom pair on my hips, quietly watching Fungus get a new door into my station. I still can't get over this place. It's so marvellous! I'm lucky to be here working as a scarer. Although I wish I were in form of Top Scarer, I was very content with the fact I had one of the best jobs in the whole of the Monster realm! You probably would of thought I wouldn't appreciate it, but I sure did! The new chipped, blue door in my station cut the thoughts and luck out of my head and I charged through. I COULDN'T BELIEVE MY LUCK! An entire slumber party was sleeping inside the room I had just entered! This was a fantastic chance to make my numbers climb. I materialised into the air particles and moved my way into the middle of the four boys, each with ginger hair and freckles asleep on the floor in sea-blue sleeping bags. This was it. I got myself ready, inhaling all of the air my lungs could take and then I finally… MADE THE MOST EAR-SHATTERING ROAR I HAVE EVER DONE IN MY CAREER, materialising again so I could be seen during the process. The boys sat up as straight as a razor edge on a knife and shrieked in absolute terror at the ordeal that was happening. It was clear to me that they all feared reptiles. I chuckled too myself and as quick as lightening, bolted out of the door, grasping the cold metal in my chubby fingers, opening with my strength and slipping through the narrow edge, using my tail to hold the knob and close it behind me. My breathing turned into panting as I recovered myself. Again, I looked up to the scare board. OH MY GOODNESS!!! I WAS FIRST!_

_"__Attention employee's, Randall Boggs has just broken the all time scare record!" Celia, the receptionist announced over the massive intercom. I smiled in all my pride, crossing my arms in utter delight. I honestly felt like I was on cloud nine, as scare assistants and scarers came up to me with praise escaping their mouths all around me. I glanced over to Sullivan who looked like he'd just escaped a train wreck while Wazowski, who stood silently beside him, clenched his mouth and eyelid in utter frustration and disappointment. I grinned a weird, toothy grin, showing my pearl-white fangs off to everyone around me! This is what I hoped for, respe…_

BRING, BRING, BRING! The annoying noise shattered throughout the room, causing it to bounce off the creamy painted walls. I reached over with my short, thin arms, trying to find that little piece of junk that woke me up in the mornings… the alarm clock, surely the worst invention in Monsters history. I finally reached the small button and pressed it down with force, immediately stopping the ringing. I sat myself up in my long but shallow bed, opening my eyes wearily and rubbing the tiny pieces of sleep out. That always had to happen didn't it… having a lovely dream of becoming top scarer and then you have to be woken up to the real harsh reality of the day. Truth is, I'm not top scarer. I used to be but not now… I'm second best. What I mean by used to be is before that over-grown pompous fur-rug became a scarer himself. Yep, you know whom I'm talking about… Sullivan. He used to be the company's own janitor, minding his own little business cleaning the bathrooms, washing the smooth, tiled floors after everybody had gone home. But it seemed our boss, Mr Waternoose, a monster who looks really a cross between a crustacean and a spider, took pity upon him and told him he looked really good scaring material. So, he'd decided to let him take a essay on scaring, and it turned out Sullivan had completed the essay with an A+. AN A+! That's the same grade I had earned! It seems to me that Waternoose does have a soft spot for Sullivan and really likes him. I must say I'm a tiny jealous, but I always shake it off of my mind and concentrate on becoming a somebody and earn my place as top scarer once again, since when he'd started work, he'd became top scarer in just a month. I intend to make my parents proud of me (even though I didn't know them at all).

Finally, I heaved myself out of bed and paced downstairs to the kitchen. This morning I decided to simply have a bowl of Creepy Crunches, a tasty cereal I always seemed to have with a cup of slime. It's very nice and it keeps my energy going for my, eurh, long hours. You see… I've been working on an invention that Waternoose tells me will reindustrialise the whole Monster revolution. Let's just say it wasn't my idea for the project. Waternoose is all worried about the severe scream shortage, so he put some blueprints together to make a machine known as the Scream Extractor. Basically, the device will extract children's screams, providing the amount of screams all the scarers collect in one month from just one child! With my utter relief, I finished the device last night, ending my 6-month struggle of backache, viruses and pain I've had to endure to build this thing. Me and Waternoose are going to test it today with one of my regular children. A two-year-old child that could help us with all our problems. The machine is supposed to only brainwash the child for one hour, as to not remember the experience that it will have to go through. No long-term effects or dastardly effects such as * gulp * death are supposed to happen… at least that's what we think. So that's why we're testing it today. I just hope it all goes according to plan. It's been taking me all my effort to get it done and I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't agreed. Anyway, Waternoose came to me because he knew of my love and expertise for engineering and mechanics. Huh, it comes in handy to have a hobby in this subject since I have a lot of extra limbs to use!

I finished my breakfast in no time at all, almost scoffing everything down. I decided to be a right slob (that's right!) and leave the bowl and cup in the sink to clean later. I had to get going or I was going to be late. I went upstairs once again and strolled into the bathroom. I grabbed my toothbrush and grabbed the tube full of my brilliant secret known as Fabulous Fang Foam. This little baby keeps my teeth in tip-top condition and keeps my breath fabulous. See I'm not one of those monsters that enjoy smelling of Wet Dog or anything that sounds disgusting by the name. I prefer to smell luxurious (at least I thought I did) and fresh. After finishing my daily brush I washed out my mouth to make the finishing touches. I finally went back downstairs down the creaky stairs of my apartment, passing the other flat doors with curious looking monsters peeking out of their doors, nearly drooling for some action in their boring lives. I opened the main entrance into the bustling Fangs Street and smelled the sweet, fresh Autumn air. A monster outside was casually sweeping up the crispy, brown leaves, fallen from the trees that they came from. I have no car… it's not like I could afford one anyway on the salary I have. We scarers don't get paid as much as you may think… I began my peaceful stroll towards the Monsters Incorporated factory, listening to the screaming cars that flashed by and the chirping bird like creatures that looked ready to fly to a warmer climate. I passed deep red house blocks, graffiti covered bus stations, monsters with fire breath, monsters that looked like slugs and other not so marvellous things that seemed too similar in this city. I'd been walking for around 15 minutes (my usual walk time to work) until I finally rounded the corner, seeing the massive sight before me. The looming figure of the Monsters Inc factory with its space-converted car parks, decorated pathways and hustling scarers walking through the large swinging doors. I took a deep breath before heading towards the busiest power plant in the whole of Monstropolis. Little did I know that the events on this day were going to change the course of my life… forever.


	3. Three, Two, One, SCARE!

**Chapter Two: Three, Two, One, SCARE!**

I swung open the platinum, metal doors, revealing the business inside. Monsters of all kinds were crawling, stumbling, walking and slithering around the main reception. This was how it usually was… Since taking into accordance that MI was a big place, it would need a lot of employees and job seekers. There were always new scarers in the pipeline, training inside our very own simulator. But let me just say they really need to brush up on their skills! If I were to put their ability's into a single word, I would say it's 'rubbish'. I am the type of person to say my mind, even if it upsets other monsters, but to this I keep quiet. All I need is my boss dragging around my tail contemplating about treating the new scarer with respect and that their only 'new'. Codsrolap! When I had been recruited I was always being awarded with praise and that was around… uh, 4 years ago? Yep, that's how long I've been working. Sullivan is the one that was new. He only started around a year ago. You'd think he would have been working longer. I strolled past other monsters who began to chirp 'hi' and 'morning Randall' to me, which I just ignored. For one reason, I've never been a type of people person. I've been solitary throughout my life and who can blame me? I have no siblings, no known parents and well… a really important person too me passed away, but I won't go into that too much. It just make's me upset thinking about it. The other reason is that working on the SE had drained every drop of energy and strength out of me. Since it had taken me along while to build, I was really sick of having to go down into my 'secret' compartment and work on the contraption that would probably give me a good break. Waternoose did promise fame and success from this project if it turned out ok. But still, I would always get tired. There on the reception desk, surround by around 5 telephones was Celia. She most have some sort of record for answering the most phones at a time! She isn't really my cup of tea though… she's kind of annoying AND she has a boyfriend that is one of my worst flavoured cup of tea in all! That brainless Wazowski. It drives me nuts! Just Wazowski's temperamental nature, not that they're a couple. Of course I've had my fair share of crushes, but I've never had a girlfriend. But never mind about that… I passed her by and began pacing my steps towards the Mens Locker Room. There are several around the factory, but this is the one I go too anyway. My stubby toes that made small pitter-patter noises on the shiny, smooth tiles echoed around the locker room. I sighed a deep sigh of tiredness and opened my locker, collecting my personal favourite deodorant. At least it make's me smell fresh as anything AND it's especially for reptiles… to keep us cool during large amount of work. You'd never believe how much I sweat! I sprayed the cooling particles onto my scales, breathing in the lovely smell. Placing it back in my locker, I turned the key back around to make sure nobody else could go nosing around my private things in their. Well, not very private/personal things… All there are in there are notices in case I forget something, a bottle of slime, some lunch money and my spray.

Suddenly I heard voices as the massive door to the locker room creaked open and slammed shut. By the sound, I could defiantly tell it was Wazowski.

"You know pal, she's the one. That's it, She Is The One!" Mike declared excited.

"I'm happy for ya." Another voice replied with calmness while spraying what sounded like a can of deodorant.

Sullivan was there too? Hmm, maybe I could have a little fun in my boring life. I quickly materialised into thin air and crept up the lockers, my special suction pads on my hands and feet sticking to the obscure lockers like super glue. Everytime I blended, I had to close my eyes. You may think this is difficult for me to get around, but I have special heat sensing pits beneath my scales, so I can detect warmth and this helps me build a mental picture of what the room looks like. I carefully slithered round to the side they were on without a sound and got into position. I could see them both talking to each other. I was going to play a fancy trick, using Wazowski's open locker as bait.

"Oh and uh, thanks for hooking me up those reservations." Mike replied while placing an earnormous contact into his one eye. Even though his eye was massive, it looked like he wasn't blessed with good eyesight like me!

"Oh no problem. Their under the name 'googly bear'." Sulley replied sarcastically. Huh, I will never know where the heck Wazowski got stupid pet names from!

"Oh good ide… You know, that wasn't very funny." Mike drawled on about the issue. He had got a point. I hadn't laughed (thank goodness) but I was about too when I was going to practise my latest scaring technique on him. I carefully slammed Mike's locker shut. He looked partially dumbfounded, opening it suspiciously. At that point I slammed it shut again.

"What the…" He continued. I materialised and shouted out:

"WAZOWSKI!" My eyes flew wide open from tiny slits and my fronds and arms raised up into a frightening posture. Mike screamed and jumped off of the bench falling through the air, straight onto his fat face and scrambled to try and get away from me. I laughed obscurely and folded my arms. It had been funny to see him at least get scared by something, particularly myself.

"Whadaya know. It scares little kids AND little monsters." I grinned wide, showing my shining fangs. Of course Mike objected

"I wasn't scared! I have… Allergies." He coughed a very fake cough into his tiny hand.

"Uh-huh. Sure." I could instantly tell he was lying.

"Hey Randall. Save it for the scare floor will ya?" Sullivan had gained his confidence and was protecting his small friend. I slithered confidently onto the bench.

"I'm in the zone today Sullivan. Going to be doing some serious scaring." I pulled up some nifty karate kicks and stances, posing all my elegance in some brilliant moves. "Putting up some, big numbers." I did some more again, before stopping in a pose showing all my teeth off. Ok, I might have boasted a little, but who cares? I was enjoying myself that was for sure and like I said, I was hoping to get some big numbers onto my score.

"Wow Randall, that's great. Which makes it even more humiliating when we beat the record first. Hah-ha!" Mike retaliated under me showing off, trying to make himself bigger than he actually was and too torment me. He had… some. He reminded me of a bully I had in my early days of school. It was awful to think about it. Of course I didn't even want to think about it too much, so I slithered down off of the bench and landed right next to Wazowski and Sullivan, trying to show not so much hurt on my face.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh, ssh." I whispered, quivering a little. "Do you hear that?" I cupped one of my hands around my tiny ear slots. "It's the winds of change." I finally said, drafting my hands around in the air to emphasise my point. I was honestly hurt by what he said before and didn't feel in the mood to laugh, also because of the silly SE.

I slithered off, a tired expression across my broad face towards a room I call the 'Scarers port'. It's a room where we wait until we're called onto the scare floor. I sat alone and not with the other scares all around. Truth be told, I wasn't social with any of the monsters because I thought none of them liked me. I sat down, with some hard effort. It's hard for me to sit down because of my weird body shape… but my spine is awfully flexible, so I can crouch easily and shape myself eventually. I looked around at the monsters. There was Bob and Pete talking quietly with each other. Pauley was bending down to gossip to Knuckles and Ricky who chuckled along. Finally Sullivan entered the room, just a few minutes later and immediately was welcomed with cheers from the others… except for me of course who looked away as far as possible. Finally, it was time for us to leave the room and proceed to the scare floor. I heard Jerry in the distance say to our assistants that we were coming. I flexed my legs and arms quickly before pacing quietly beside all of the others through the massive entrance to Scare Floor F, passing Roz in the dispatch manager's office and the snack bar machines. I felt like I was a hero shifting by the other stations until I reached mine and I moved into place. I waited patiently for the other scares to reach their stations before turning around to face Fungus straight in front of me. He stumbled up to me, ready to help me start my practice for the day. I always thought he walked weird… almost like a chicken. Others around me prepared their daily scare's work too… Ricky having his giant teeth brushed, George clenching his fists and relaxing them again and Knuckles who collected his bundle of eyes off his assistant and placed them into his bare face. I focused hard as Fungus pulled each backdrop behind me and I quickly blended into the colourful patterns on them. As I finished my scare routine, I noticed the scare board change from a map of the human's world into the board with all our names and number of points on. I looked at it casually.

"Hey. May the best monster win?" Sullivan held out his giant paw to me. Now I'm not spoilsport, but I always thought he was trying to shake me off. But I was intent on winning and focusing on my work and tried to concentrate on what I was about to do. I looked down at his hand.

"I plan too." I grimly said, before looking to the yellow brimmed and white panelled door in front of me. I heard the large bell go off and got into position. Jerry shouted out to us the final countdown till we were online with the human's domain.

"We are on in 7, 6…" Fungus pressed a button on the control pad to make the red light above the door come on, linking it to the human world. "5, 4, 3, 2…" Jerry finally mouthed the final number 'one' before the giant buzzer sounded off! It was time.

I growled, pulling my fronds closer to my head and clenching my hands together before pacing towards the door. I proceeded to slither up the side of the door as Fungus grabbed the knob and opened it wide for me. I clutched the cold doorframe in all of my fingers, pulling my tail up close. I watched the small girl inside sleep, her chest rising up and down. I jumped swiftly inside and shut the door sneakily behind. I materialised into her hot pink walls, creeping up towards her wooden bed. I had to be careful not to stand on the clutter of toys around my feet. My first scare of the day… I roared ferociously at the small figure, as the small child sat bolt upright in bed and screamed her lungs out. I exited quickly through her closet door, glancing straight at the scareboard. My numbers went up a very tiny amount. I grumbled to myself, angered at how little I had tried. I was really going to try and work my tail off today!

"Your still behind Randall." Fungus reassured. 'I know' I thought to myself angrily. He wasn't making it any better and I knew he was going to ramble on like always in any second. "You know, maybe if I realign the scream intake valve…" I had enough. Fungus began shaking, as he knew he was in for a blast. I shouted impatiently: "Just get me another DOOR!" my fronds rose up and down, signifying that I was angry.

"Oh yes, the door, yes door." He skittered off to fetch a new keycard, sending the door I had just been in back to the door vault. I didn't mean to have these sudden out blasts, as Fungus seemed to be the only thing as close to being a friend I had. But I needed to keep going at full throttle if I was going to do this thing and reclaim my all so wonderful position as Top Scarer and beat that record set by Fangs McDonald in the 1960's. I stared around me at the other scarers who moved in and out of their doors in a kind of rhythm, one going in and another coming out. I had begun to daydream yet again and the readied door was right in front of me. I charged through. This was surely a boy's bedroom as it had massive posters with hard-metal rock bands on them. It looked to be suitable for around an 8 year old, so once again; I blended into my surroundings and sneaked in an evil like way up to the cosy-looking bed. I growled while showing my teeth once again and the boy jumped out of his skin, screaming for his life! I swiftly opened the door blocking my path and jumped outside, shutting it boldly behind me. I didn't want to look at the scare board again and Fungus took the message. Hurrying to get me another door and to replace the full brass canister of scream. I panted a little, tired by my sudden outbursts of energy. Plus, the SE had been taking my time up mostly all nights, making me have less of much needed sleep! All these problems I had linked all the way up the chain to the SE! It just wasn't fair on me! I already had too many things in my life to deal with and the SE was just adding more to the list like a kid and his Christmas list! I shook it off! 'MAKE MENTAL NOTE TO STOP DREAMING OF BETTER THINGS!' I shouted frustratingly at myself inside my mind. Anyway, all that labour will be payed off tonight! I felt more encouraged by this and hurried through the stupid piece of wood. This room was most defiantly a girls room, but the setting outside of the window, showing the moonlight glooming through told me that this was South America. Gotta scare extra loud! I casually walked this time up to the bed and triumphantly shouted a roar towards the sleeping girl. She woke and shrieked with all her effort. I smiled to myself… best scare of the day! I exited, nearly all of my energy being squeezed like lemon juice out of me. I could see Fungus staring at the child's files when suddenly he interrupted my thoughts.

"Uhh, sir?" He questioned. My outburst came too soon because I was very tired at that minute and trying to get back some more energy for the whole day.

"WHAT?" Fungus backed away and tried to cover his whole jelly-bean like face from me with his paperwork.

"AHH! Look!" He cried out, pointing quietly towards the scare board. I turned rather gracefully and squinted my eyes to look. My numbers went up tremendously and… THEY PASSED SULLIVAN'S!!! 'Oh my goodness!!!' I thought to myself…

"Attention, we have a new scare leader, Randall Boggs." Celias voice echoed around floor like in a vast hallway. I couldn't believe it! This was my day! I chuckled eagerly and folded my arms together. Assistants swarmed around me with loads of congratulations about my numbers and my success. One assistant began to shake on of my hands eagerly and I gave a small wink towards him. My dream this morning had actually come true… Boy was I having a beautiful day! But what was that did I catch? Did I just see Waternoose slide something into one of Sullivan's/Wazowski's files before? I absolutely swear to Earth I did! I suddenly heard the sound of around 15 canisters being filled up at once and I glanced suspiciously over to Wazowski's station. Could it be possible?! Wazowski was grabbing around 3 canisters a second and filling them all up to the top at once! I was in utter surprise as I watched with zero tolerance. Finally, Mike grounded to a halt as Sullivan exited his pink and white panelled door, looking surprisingly cool about his scare. I was dumbfounded as Wazowski looking very impressed leaned on one of the canisters, his weight making it tip slowly to his side. Sullivan cracked his giant sticks known as 'fingers' together in a bundle and laughed as he jokingly said: "Slumber party." He slapped hands, well, fingers with Wazowski and strutted out of my view, leaving me looking at the illuminated plague. SULLIVAN'S SCORE REACHED BEYOND MINE!!!! I stood astounded looking at the scare board. The assistants around me cheered and knocked by me to get to Sullivan. I stumbled as I lost my footing and called out after them: "Hey, watch it!" Even Fungus at my side looked impressed that Sullivan had beat me! I watched as Sullivan began high-fiving each of the monsters… except Waxford who merely head buttered his hand, since he didn't have any limbs, but just tentacles for footing. Was that a smirk I caught aimed at me? Mr Waternoose had already stumbled up towards him in his crabby way.

"Well James, that was an impressive display!" He marvelled at his little baby waby scarer. His own pride and joy.

"Oh, just doing my job Mr Waternoose. Course I did learn from the best!" They both laughed together in unison. I watched gloomily. Why couldn't I ever get any of that kind of attention? Even the praise I used to get in the simulator room, why WHY? All of my anger exploded onto Fungus who looked admiringly towards Fungus, not really giving a damn about how I even felt!

"If I don't see a new door in my station in five seconds…" I tensed up, pointing a weary and dangerous finger at my partner "I will personally put you…" My whole body shook in a furious denial. I nearly exploded! "THROUGH THE SHREDDER!" I leaned over Fungus, showing just how massive I really was, making him run off, and screaming in terror. Of course he feared my outbursts and me myself really. That's why I didn't consider him exactly a friend. I sighed, looking down miserably at my failure. My boss had deliberately put a keycard with an entire party of girls sleeping over on of they're friends house for the night in my enemy's and his 'top scarers' file! Was he really trying to make me want to kill him? Honestly, I really felt like doing it now! I was that bathed in fire! Of course I'm not evil enough to never really kill someone, NEVER. I stumbled over, nearly tripping over my own footing to the desk chair, flopping down, not caring how I sat, just fed up with my entire life. I'd accomplished nothing except this job I'd really hoped would change my life for the good. But no… it had changed it for bad. Now all I had left was the scream extractor, and it made me feel so empty to think all I had left was a machine. I noticed Wazowski talking over to Charlie, George's assistant. Everything went into a total blur as I nearly fell asleep from over-working and from all the pain I was feeling.

Suddenly, a large ringing bell rang through my ears, jolting me upright. I looked around, wondering what all the fuss was about when I saw it. The dreaded button had been activated… the 23-19 code had been told and now the CDA, the awful Child Detection Agency, were about to arrive. I immediately knew that it was George Sanderson AGAIN! How many blooming times had he been contaminated as such by a human piece of clothing. Of course I think that a load of trollop… about children being toxic and all. Whoever said that idea is a right idiot! Anyway, all the CDA agents began to swarm down from the windows above the area on giant ropes, sliding with such elegance down. I decided it would be best to get out of the way as even I have had my fair share of decontaminations and I wasn't planning on it happening again… I materialised and ran out of the floor. It was probably going to be closed for half an hour anyway to let the system restart. I breathed deeply and sighed with all my might. It was going to be a long day, so I decided to have a drink with my favourite friend, coffee. I practically almost lived off of the stuff from endless nights with the you know what! I grabbed a gleaming white cup and began to fill it up with the sticky solution. A lizard's best friend. I lifted my head back and let the lovely liquid run down my throat, glorious to the taste. It also lifted my spirits. I finally realised that this was really going to be between Sullivan and me. That's right me and him to prove that I could be of some worth to the factory. Even though the SE promised me a good job, I still needed to show I could change myself in even the tightest situations. I was going to prove my worthiness and it was going to take all of my strength, courage and belief to help me! I would benefit!


	4. The Invasion

**Chapter 3: The Invasion**

Just like I assumed with my competitive brain, the system took half-an hour to be restarted, meaning of course a small time break. I decided to go and have a slight shut-eye, since I was exhausted from a small amount of work. I looked forward to my good night's sleep since the SE was finally finished. My life was going to change BIG time! I strutted down the corridors of the building, eying the scene for movement. I finally saw George, but even after his many decontaminations, I snorted back a insane giggle. It was just so weird seeing the giant monster with no fur! He eyed me with a stern look and I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to make a mess of the situation. Although the embarrassing and revealing sight of him made me think how Sullivan would look with his hair all shaved. I didn't want to know to be exact, I just wondered if it would be funny, but a thought had entered my mind making me feel queasy. I made my way without witnesses into quiet lobby for Vim's. It was a massive, long room with black looming walls and a large, illuminated bar which was only intended to be used for the Board of Directors and important meetings as such. Hopefully, I wouldn't be seen in here, because not many monsters would be welcomed with open claws into a suite like this! The seats were extremely comfortable and floppy, giving my back the best support. I outstretched my long, elasticised 12-foot body. Yes, I'm quite long aren't I? You wouldn't really think so if I just stood on my four feet… I'm only 5 foot tall then. But when really stretched out like this, you could see the long part of the issue. My tail hung wearily off the end of the red, leather sofa. I closed my large eyes, making my vision fade into darkness…

All I remember after that is returning to the scare floor to do some more work. I had breathed a massive sigh of relief when the bell rang once again to signify lunchtime. I had gained quite a lot of points but my place on the board still hadn't changed and it was sickening me to death, not too mention I was extremely hungry as breakfast this morning hadn't been that satisfying to my stomach. I decided to take a taxi for the time period to one of my favourite place to eat… The Hidden City Café. I had been coming here for years and was a very well known regular there. The reason I go here so often is the fact that the food is absolutely scrumptious! Best in Monstropolis I say, even though it has never won a 'Restaurant of The Year' award. The yellow and black squared patterned car pulled over to the scraped curb, allowing me to exit the vehicle safely. It wasn't going to take me long to collect and eat my food so I decided to leave the taxi waiting for me. My feet hit the hard pavement instantly and I began to enter the clearly marked building in front of me. It was so brilliantly lucky that this city had a place like this to give monsters a place to dine with such pleasure. Other restaurants around here treat you like dirt and they have horrible food, well, let's just say you want to stay clear of those places. I opened the door, allowing myself to step in to the warmth, a instant change from the cold autumn air. I paced myself over towards the counter. Joe, a lively assistant with beady eyes and gigantic tentacles was next to the till. He was one of the usual employees that worked here and instantly recognised me.

"Hello Randall!" He greeted warmly. "What may I get you today?" I grunted and spoke calmly back, ignoring his boisterous attitude.

"Just a scream sandwich please." I replied back in my grumpy mood. I wasn't in the mood for a humble chitchat because since my incident this morning, I was more like a blown bulb then a lit one. I handed Joe the money for the sandwich with a mouldy cheese filling. Just how I like it! I sat munching in content, staring around at the diner. The floors were black and white tiled, just like an old classic kitchen and the walls were a bright orange. The tables were made of a beech wood with metal chairs with the same texture and colour. I sighed, realising that I should be getting back to the factory. I'd only just arrived here and now it was time to go back! How time flies eh? I swallowed the rest of my food down and sighed heavily, pulling myself to my feet and racing over slowly to the door. Placing my empty plastic plate in the provided litterbin, I ran outside, banging the door shut behind me. Looking back I noticed that Joe had nearly jumped out of his arms! I chuckled almost evilly to myself and clambered back inside the waiting car. The trip back was boring… I started to pat my fingers on the doorframe's grey plastic and it looked as if the driver was getting very agitated by this. I huffed in pleasure. At least it was keeping me interested. Then I resorted into watching the pay meter slowly raise its numbers. I hoped I would have the correct amount! Finally I was back at the place I could at least call my 2nd home, since I was nearly always here. I worked a lot of overtime, to work on my contraption AND to get some extra numbers in. I would need it… Even though I couldn't work for very long periods of time. Don't call it cheating… MI actually welcomes scarers to work overtime. Well, it's keeping the extra power right? I stepped out of the enclosure onto the side and paid the driver my notes of money. I almost even waltzed myself back inside the factory, a grim expression on my face. That was when I bumped straight into Fungus who wasn't watching where he was going.

"I'm sorry… UHH! It's yyyou Rannndalll!" He nervously spoke. Stuttering a little. My baring expression calmed down. I couldn't be angry with him for just walking into me, my only considerably mate. 'Just calm down' my mind eased, but even so, I spoke in a sarcastic manner:

"Sorry Fungus." We both then proceeded to pace ignorantly down the long hall. I had thought to myself that I should be getting back to the scare floor since lunch was almost over. How did I know? Theirs plenty of clocks around this place. The metal, metallic hands pointing to the intrepidly simplified numbers. As I walked straight onto the floor, the bell rang out so loud I had to cover my unprotected ears! I had arrived just in time. 'That's my luck out of the window.' I grimaced, not really wanting to begin work again. Anyway, today was Friday, so I wouldn't have to work tomorrow, unless you were of course a scarer who could make time. Even so, I am a bit lazy and didn't have anything planned anyway, so I decided to spend a day relaxing at home, hopefully enjoying my newfound success of the SE. I groaned in displeasure. It was going to be a long afternoon…

Work dragged on… My arms ached from all of the exercise I had been doing. My jaws had been locking from all of the snarls I had to do with bared teeth. My voice was sore and hoarse from overuse. I'd rushed in and out of doors with all my might, trying with my bad shape to hopefully improve my numbers. I had done well today… but not well enough for me to become Top Scarer for good. But what can I say? Days were usually like this for me… You catch up and are only a tad behind, when all of a sudden; your forced back down by some miracle pulled off by Sullivan! It was very suspicious to me how he came to get loads of perfect scares. But I was trying my hardest and that counted. As the setting around me glowed a rich orange from the setting Sun at 5:00pm, I myself was utterly exhausted. The contraption that seemed to tell us where to go and what to do gave a final last ring for the day, signifying that the work shift was over. I was relieved from my duty. Looking around me, I noticed the other assistants beside Fungus write inside the paperwork files and chuck them onto the desk as they left, the scarers quickly signing them too. I noticed Fungus had completed his section so I quickly signed my name and threw the pencil onto the other stacked pieces of paper. I then continued onwards, following all of the monsters in front of me into the Men's locker rooms. I first took a trip to the bathroom, entering one of the cubicles to do my 'business'. I decided to take a shower like I always did at the end of the day, so I grabbed a spare towel from the laundry baskets, hanging it on a rail as I reached the compartment. I let the perfectly warm water wash over my scales. I was in utter heaven at that moment, lifting my head in a straight position to let it wash over my face too. I scrubbed with some soap all over my body, ridding of any dirt in little crooks and crannies between my scales. I had to end my pleasure so other monsters could 'enjoy' the showers. I washed the soap off easily, exited and dried myself off with the large towel, wiping all over to rid of the water. At least I was clean for tonight's speculation. I felt like a movie star at their first premiere! This was it! The big kahuna was ready! I sat myself down on the hardened bench, having some difficulty. I wanted to wait until everybody was gone so I could perform the deed I had been waiting for all those tiring and laboured 6 months of hell. It was only around 5 minutes later I was sure that everybody had gone home to rest and maybe even have somebody to greet him/her there. I wish I had that… I shook it off and began to walk around the long-winded corridors of MI until I had reached the very place… the entrance to my secret hideaway where I'd confided to build this thing and keep it a straightforward secret. Only one monster had heard about this contraption and he was well… banished to the human world. You may him. Legend calls him the Abominable Snowman but his real name is Daniel. He was a kind and jolly monster, but you don't want to get in the way of Waternoose when he's furious. I mean it! He's like a bull in a china shop! The door to my SE was basically a normal looking tool holder. I grasped the spanner tool and moved it upright, allowing the door to open wide. Since nobody was here, I took the liberty of leaving it open… It's not like people are going to be sneaking around this place. My footsteps echoed as I followed the trail towards my machine. Waternoose was already in there. Mind you, it seems he doesn't have much to do these days so he probably lines up early to get down there. I folded my arms in a carefree way and waited for my instructions.

"Your expertise in machine engineering has given us the key, Randall. You should be very proud." He expertly told me. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voiced, so I just licked my lips with my forked, blue tongue. "Finally, my plan can go into action! Now, fetch the child… her door should all be ready for you in your own station. Hurry now, I want to get this over and done with." He proceeded to explain. Now he's finally getting some sense! I grinned rather cheesily.

"Whatever you say…" I sprinted over to my cart of what looked like to be normal, full scream canisters. This is actually a contraption I also built to sneak the child down here. It's really like a box for storage. Waternoose watched me carefully as I wheeled it out of the basement. I decided to take a different route to the main entrance to the scare floor as if there was actually someone STILL there, might be suspicious of little me carting around canisters. So I took the fire exit route. My shadow inclined through the strange material on the windows. I decided to check first. I opened the door quietly, poking my large head around the door, my eyes scanning the room, focusing on any movement. BLIMEY! It was dark already! The coast was clear. I slipped back through to the cart holder as quick as lightning and trundled it through. The door was there as promised by Waternoose. I stopped inches from the entrance, clipping the cart into place. I materialised into the air and slipped through the door, anxiously awaiting my prize inside. I crouched down onto all eight limbs and crept up to the child's wooden bed. Her bedroom was full of clutter too! Yes the child is female. But what did that matter? I sprung up with incredible force, reaching to grab the helpless figure… But to my surprise, there was nothing there! I knelt down to look underneath the bed. Nothing (except for more toys). That was odd. Wasn't' a three year old supposed to be in bed by now? Loads of thoughts crossed my mind, but what did that matter… she wasn't there! I gave up. My moment of glory today was gone and I'd have to do this tomorrow. Waternoose would better believe me! I walked towards the exit again as slow as can be and noticed a few pictures on her tiny table. I studied them carefully and picked on of them up. Was that… me? It surely looked like me. Gosh she was good! Although my fronds were in the wrong place, it was almost like looking into a mirror! At least I was popular with 'somebody', even if it was in the wrong type of popularity. I left the room, throwing the picture back down. I opened the door, thinking to myself, giving a murmur to tell I was puzzled. I shook my head at my mind and closed the door with my tail wrapped tightly around the knob. I pressed the button and sent the door back to the main vault, grabbing the cart and setting it in a position to walk with. I paced off, still thinking about why she wasn't there. What was that?! I stopped dead in my tracks, a weird expression spread across my face. I could have sworn… I sneezed heavily. Damn cold! Must have caught it from the place I've worked in. If your wondering, I do have a nose, but they are very tiny slits between my scales, so you wouldn't see them normally. I shook it off and proceeded my way back down to the basement.

"Where is she?" Waternoose asked in amazement, curious as to why I didn't have her.

"She wasn't there." I replied in absolute calmness. Although I myself was concerned, I didn't want to show it in front of my boss. Waternoose clenched his fists together into tight scrunches and glared angrily at me.

"Are you absolutely sure Boggs!" He hollered at me. Waternoose wanted his plan to go perfect and this surely was going to mess things up. He advanced slowly on me, with his crabby claws tapping on the ground and the horrible creaking of his crabby skin was nearly too much too bear. I began to back away a little.

"Yes." I simply replied with no fear. It's just he creeped me out a little… nothing too reasonable to notice. Waternoose stopped mid-walk and glared down at the floor. Finally after a moment or two, he sighed.

"This changes things… We'll continue this work tomorrow. Go home." He simply said to me. I thought he was really going to outburst at me! I wasn't going to disobey the head of command so I ran off upstairs. I passed through the never-ending corridors and the empty locker rooms, finally reaching the main lobby hall. I exited through the doors and breathed the fresh air into my lungs. I breathed gasping sighs of relief. I didn't want that to end up very bad, but it turns out things are ok. I wouldn't worry about the child. She's probably in her room right now! I didn't want to go back inside. That was just being disobedient. Come to think of it, Waternoose is just waving a bone in front of my face, ordering commands. The thought made me confused and bitter, so I decided to get walking home to take it off of my mind.

Using the glittering beam of streetlights to guide my way, I stumbled my way back through my path that I used to go to work to make my way back home. I shivered from the cold wind that chilled up my spine.

I hated it when the wind did that. It made me feel horrible! From now on I'm bringing a coat to work! The setting around me was totally different at night… Small groups of monsters stood together chatting quietly. I'd best not bother them. I for one am not willing to get my face punched in as there are loads of gangs around this territory. I noticed some yobs spray-painting even more graffiti on that out-of-place bus shelter. Finally, I reached my block after a couple of more minutes and sprinted inside. Climbing up the old stairs I reached my flat and opened it vividly. I was home. I relaxed my muscles, worn out from the day's shift. I flopped down onto my battered couch and clicked my remote control to turn on my own small television. I looked at today's telebook on the table, scanning through the listings. Ahh! Top Cog was now on! I clicked in the channel number and peacefully settled down to watch my favourite show. Basically, contestants are selected to compete against each other to see which of they're inventions are the most creative and best designed. My troubles from the day began to flow out of my mind as I enjoyed the moments I had. 'Thank god for the tele!' I thought in my head. I laughed as one of the monsters on the show had set his fur on fire from his machine called the 'Flamehoser', designed to set alight your lawn to rid of ghastly grass.

" We interrupt this broadcast for a very important news item!" The show was cut off straight away, allowing a amphibian monster to appear on the screen with sheets of paper in his claws.

"Oh! Just what I need!" I groaned, resting my broad head on my tiny, thin arm.

"If witnesses are to be believed, there has been a child outbreak for the first time in Monster history." The reporter read up.

My reaction was outrageous. My fronds stood on their tippy top and my eyes flew wide open. 'Oh my god!' I thought instantly to myself 'Did I…' The scene flashed to a CDA agent who stood outside of the famous sushi restaurant 'Harryhausen's'.

"We can neither confirm or deny that there was a human child here tonight." He spoke through his fitted radio transmitter, built to allow speeches through his yellow suit. Then interviews with monsters that supposedly witnessed the entire outbreak in the restaurant began speaking in panicking voices. The scene once again switched back to the news studio were an expert was talking about what he predicted was going to happen. While adjusting his shimmering, shallow glasses he began to speak:

"It is now my professional opinion that now is the time to PANIC!" The scientist shrieked, waving his tentacles around in the air. I'd heard enough. Almost like a zombie, I switched the television off in one whir of the remote. I sat their dumbfounded… and expression I'll never forget wiped across my entire mouth, eyes, nose… everything. I was speechless. Only one thought was entering my mind about this crisis because I immediately knew who would be to blame for this…

'Waternoose is going to kill me…'


	5. Madness

** Chapter 4: Madness**

If I thought that the this very night I was going to get a good night's rest and regain every part of my body strength, I had thought wrong… incredibly wrong. After the same child I was supposed to be testing the Scream Extractor on had suspiciously entered the monster world, I was entirely focused on what was going to happen too me. Of course Waternoose must have found out by now! Even a guy as old as him has a radio, television and ears (gossip travels fast around this city). I wondered if the old bag would let me keep my job… or worse, *** gulp *, **my own life. 'GET A GRIP!' I screamed vigorously to myself. 'He can't do that much damage!' I never listen to my head anyway. I knew he was capable of an immense amount of destruction. It was his speciality, apart from his scaring routines. I paced irritatingly around my small living room, which was falling piece by piece to bits. (The only little money I have has to be spent on paying taxes, bills and groceries. For pete sake's! I have to live you know! I don't really have time to decorate now with all my workload, by the way.)

"What am I going to do?" I repeated desperately to myself. This was probably the only time I needed desperate measures. I needed to do something instead of louse about in my apartment feeling sorry for myself. My decision was clear, but would I be strong enough to take it? I huffed defiantly and marched towards my chest of draws. Opening the dark, stained storage, I peered around inside to find my ideal item: a flashlight. Even with my very low self esteem, tiredness and disagreement to carry on, I was going to at least try a large scale search, even though the pitch black darkness hung like a rope tied around your neck. Picking it up with my odd, bold fingers I switched the power on with a swift click and out the bulb appeared a circle of bright light, shading onto my wall. This time I was going to take a coat to keep me warm. I wasn't intending to catch hypothermia. The only out wear I had was a dark, brown, leather jacket. It would just have to do… Grabbing it furiously, I stuffed it quickly on and rushed out of the building. Back in the darkness, I ignored the cold and began my frantic search.

I don't really need to go into detail, but let's just say I was out ALL night. I had checked every street, alleyway, shop (at least the ones that were still open at this hour), restaurants and garden. There was nothing to be seen in any place. My final guess, since I thought I had searched the entire city, was that the kid was in the sewers (I was defiantly NOT going down there!) or SOMEBODY was hiding her. I remember searching for what seemed to be hours upon end, crouching to look in every crevice, craning my neck for every height. I was shattered by the time morning come and wanted to give up. Hang on… The one place I hadn't looked was Monsters Incorporated herself. It'd be open in the morning anyway, so I could check then. So, although many monsters would groan and grunt at my decision, I decided to check back in. Although I knew I was in for an outburst from the boss. I shivered at the thought… I mean, come on! Nobody likes being the centre of arguments! My head began flooding with gruesome and vile images of Waternoose abusing me with utterly nasty comments and words with extreme hate. He's never liked me in particular… he was just really attached to Sullivan in the first place. I hadn't returned home since last night and decided to forget about going back and go straight to work. Anyway, I could store my items inside my locker. At that particular moment in time, I felt incredibly sick and decided not to eat anything for breakfast… I merely might throw it back up. Wearily clambering down the long footways on my way back to the factory, I nearly collapsed into a deep slumber. I was dead tired and I wasn't going to earn it back until this kid was found. I promised myself that as soon as I did get to work, I'd act like I usually did… I didn't want to feel weak; it might let my appearance down. Finally I arrived, breathing a huge sigh of desperate relief. I braced myself for what I might expect inside.

Pacing myself upon the lumbering plant, I carefully approached the seemingly vast doorways, swinging them open with one flash of my limb. My face broadened in shock, my eyes opening into wide circular gazes, my fronds lying back upon my head! THE PLACE WAS FILLED WITH MADNESS!!! It was absolutely crawling with CDA agents, probably searching the place for trails of the missing child. One of them was suspended on the ceiling, surrounded by the painted map of the globe. He was lowered even further down the slim, smooth zip line. The sight was making me giddy. I gulped horrified at the scene before proceeding through. I decided to make my way over to the scare floor. The best place to let me think… My trail was immediately stopped by a tall CDA agent, covered in the regular yellow outfit with the serial number printed near the brim.

"Sir, the facility's are being searched at the moment, please wait." He spoke hurriedly to me. Huh… guards. Ignoring him completely, I limbered off down the corridor. I wasn't going to wait! I don't wait around for things, I go to them! I smacked briefly into another CDA who was carrying in his four hands a large satellite dish styled detector.

"Excuse me Sir, do you know any information about the disappearance of a child?" He spoke with a hint of confusion to me.

"First off…" I shouted in anger. "you should watch where you're going! Secondly, I don't know anything about that kid!" I sidestepped and sprinted off down the hallway. This was beginning to get on my nerves but like everything else, I just put up with it. I strolled intently down the corridor, hoping that no more interruptions were going to come my way. Suddenly, I heard a screeching noise that nearly burst my eardrums. I cringed at the sound and walked bang into another one of those dastardly agents!

"Sir, do you know anything about the missing child?" He asked, almost afraid of me. I grunted rudely and spoke on the bridge of an outburst.

"No, stop bothering me." I growled through gritted teeth. I needed to calm down… from my utter sickness of worrying and from all of these interruptions. My fronds folded down, trying to keep myself from exploding… I decided to head towards the bathrooms in the locker rooms. Water seemed a nice idea in a frustrating situation. So I set off towards the area, slamming the locker door loudly behind me. Oh for goodness sakes!!! Again I smacked right into another stupid clown with a crackling walkie-talkie.

"Please sir, do you have any information about the kid that got out?" He asked with some worry.

"Look, I already told your buddy's I haven't seen anything." I flawed, walking backwards as I did. I looked at him in a 'who do you think you're speaking too' kind of way. He looked sorry and added on his sentence before continuing to search around for clues.

"Alright carry on." He ordered (at least he seemed too). I grunted humourlessly. This was no time to mess around! I stomped towards the sink and began to turn the taps to make a flow of water come spewing out. I leant my top limbs towards the sink and splashed water over my face and began to rub the liquid over my fronds carefully. That felt better… I was cooling down... finally.

"RANDALL!" A voice shouted. I nearly jumped out of my scales! My breathing became harsh and I clutched my chest, trying to calm my pulsing heart. I growled to find out it was only the idiotic assistant Fungus.

"Thank goodness!" He shouted in an urgent tone, running up towards me. "What are we going to do about the CHILD?" What the heck? I could feel an extra presence in the room. I threw myself at the dumb monster, pushing my hands over his mouth and hard, aquamarine hat to keep him from speaking and even thinking another word. I didn't want our little project to be given away, since I already told you about what happens to eavesdroppers! You may think I'm evil, but I did care and didn't want any more incidents with this. I shushed Fungus to be quiet, looking around suspiciously and squinting for any movement. I quickly blended into the grey, dull tiles and pavement of the bathroom and slithered over to the cubicles. Fungus nearly jumped out of his skin when I smashed the door open, making a loud bang. I swished down towards the ground, quickly pulling myself into another position to push open the next door. I continued on doing this for a few doors, hearing that coward begin whimper in the background. Just as I was about to fling open the next door, Fungus rushed up to me. I stopped dead in my tracks, my fronds and hands grounding to a halt.

"THE FRONT PAGE!" He almost screamed in attention waving a copy of the Monstropolis Horn newspaper in front of my face. "It's on the front page, the child, the one you're after." My eyes grew wide in every word he spoke. All of my frustration came out on him; I raised my body up high and shouted with all my might.

"Will you be QUIET!" I whispered angrily to him. He jumped a few feet off of the ground, but this was not a time for me to think it funny. "Don't you think I'm aware of the situation? I was up all night trying to find it." I placed all of my hands on my short hips and sides, bored by his reply.

"I give a simple calculation. Factory in the size of the sushi restaurant…" I shook my head in disproval at his rant. His voice grew louder: " the child may have ESCAPED!" He screamed it all out fluttering his arms all over the place. He whimpered as I flashed my speech out to him:

"Yeah well until we know for sure we're going to act like nothing happened understand?" I pointed rudely at him. "You just get the machine up and running, I'll take care of the kid." I clenched my fist and mouth together in tight curls. "When I find whoever let her out. They're DEAD!" I shouted loudly while smashing the door behind me. My eyes scanned the room once again but then averted their course back to Fungus. I bent low to his level. "Why are you still here?" I snatched the newspaper out of his course hands. "Come on GO!" I almost pushed him out of the room. "Move NOW!" We both slandered off towards the main entrance to the lockers.

"Alright, alright I'm not here!" He spoke with such speed and fear of me. Exiting the room, I pulled the door closed behind me and almost collapsed, groaning in no patience. I watched him scurry off towards our, hideout, wait a minute, MY hideout. I sat down on a nearby bench, running a hand through my fronds making them move all over my head. What was I going to do now? Where was I going to look? I thought carefully to myself, my eyes closing in concentration. Hmm, best place to start was the scare floor I suppose. The agents must be done clearing up now. Maybe I could pick some evidence or clues up from there (if the CDA hadn't found it first). So there I was, picking my feet up to force myself to look once again.

"She's out of our hair!" Somebody seemed to shout. Hang on, who was… I grunted, my face bouncing off the body of something. I looked down at myself, pacing backwards as I did. I discovered my entire body was blue with purple spots on some places. I immediately knew who'd I'd walked into. The furry shape of Sullivan.

"What are you two doing!" I asked in annoyance, changing myself back to my normal purple/lilac colour. One of the scarer assistants whose name escapes me pushed himself by.

"They're rehearsing a play." He happily spoke with some interest. Wazowski who was holding onto Sullivan's tail started to sing.

"She's out of our HAIR!!!" He sang, not hitting the high notes very well. I wasn't the least bit interested.

"Can it Wazowski!" I snapped. Returning my gaze to Sullivan I folded my bottom pair of arms while fiddling with one of my fingers with the other. I still carried that wreck of a newspaper which was folded under one of my arms.

"So what do you think about that kid getting out Sullivan. Pretty crazy huh?"

"Oh yeah, crazy huh." He puffed out in his booming voice.

"Word is the kids been traced back to this factory. You haven't seen anything, have you?" Sullivan didn't seem to really be focusing on me.

"Uh well uh…"

"No, no way!" Wazowski piped up from behind, moving towards me and placing an arm around my back. I looked at him uncomfortably. "But if it was an inside job, oh I'd put my money on Waxford."

"Waxford?" I perked up at the recognisable name.

"Yeah, you know the one at station six. You now he's got them shifty eyes." Hmm, the eyeball had a point. I took his trust immediately (stupid me) and strolled off towards him. He was standing right by the dispatch office.

"Hey Waxford! If you know anything about that kid incidence, you better tell me now!" I growled and loomed over the small structure of Waxford. Suddenly I heard a fluster of words that were spoken in an angry term.

"SUSHI! SHUSHI! YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT SUSHI?" It was Celia… I looked suspiciously at the pair. Wazowski grabbed his girlfriend and held her down to his height, giving her a long sloppy kiss. She in turn slapped him a hard slap around his, well, body. It was a disgusting sight yes but I was in business mode. Hmm… I glanced at the newspaper. What was that in the corner? Turning the paper round, I saw it as clear as daylight… Wazowski was in the shot! So he was at the incident! I growled viciously at the realisation as my fronds propped up. I glanced back to where he was supposed to be. He and Sullivan were no where to be seen. I growled such a growl that Waxford cowered in my presence. I stepped over the fallen Celia and began to give chase to Wazowski. I wanted answers… NOW.


	6. Exposure

**Chapter 5: Exposure**

At full pelt and my brain switched straight to alarm mode, I blasted down the corridors with elegance and silence. I was going to give my position away to that idiot who was now probably running for his life… Huh, he's scared of his own mother for heaven's sake! I suddenly screeched to a halt. I couldn't see Wazowski anywhere. Now was the time to focus and let my anger drag behind. I closed my bulging eyes and let my slippery snake-like tongue taste the air. This was one of my main advantages in any type of area. I could smell the sweet drift of coffee and a not so nice smell of horrible trash. I shivered at the odour and continued to concentrate. Hang on; I could smell that repulsive ball! Yes he was around 8 degrees south… I did say I was advanced you know! Opening my eyes, I trembled in the presence of my rage, throwing down the newspaper that I had been carrying though all of this stress. I sprinted off, rounding one sharp corner to the next until I reached a large painting of Waternoose. I looked at it curiously… until I heard the recognisable panting of a monster running around the bend. That was my cue and I quickly disappeared, blending into the colouring of the portrait. Wazowski flung himself onto the wall and looked round the bend to see if I was following him from behind. Little did HE know, I was right there breathing down his, uhh, well, neck (I think?). Ok, OK! Backside… He finally breathed a sigh of relief as I slowly revealed myself from my hiding place, my arms folded and head shaking in an act of annoyance. Placing his feet one after the other Mike turned to find: ME! "

"YIKES!" He shrieked, jumping off the ground in surprise. As he did so, I curled my body backwards in a quick slither, teeth bared and rammed into his body, sending myself and him flying into the back wall. This was no funny matter. I wanted to find out what all this secrecy with Wazowski was and I wanted that info NOW! I pulled onto his one massive eyelid, pinning him on the wooden surface.

"WHERE'S THE KID?!" I growled, fronds flying from my head movements. His open mouth contracted into a frightened and embarrassed glance.

"Kid? What kid?" He managed to squeak out. No time for funny business I knew for sure that he was behind this, and if Wazowski was in on this, than Sullivan must be too. I lowered myself away from him, letting his form drop onto the soft carpet.

"It's here in the factory, isn't it?" I stated, looking around the room.

"You're not pinning this on me." Wazowski splattered out in defence, raising his hands in defiance. "It never would have gotten out, if YOU hadn't been cheating last night!" My face turned into a look of shock and I pulled my fronds close to my raised skin. This idiot was accusing me of cheating! CHEATING I TELL YOU! I swear on my life that I would never, ever, EVER cheat! I blew up… nearly.

"CHEATING I…" I paused, figuring things up. If I could go along with what Wazowski was thinking, things might turn out ok for the both of us and Waternoose would never find out. "Cheating right… Ok, I think I know how to make this all go away." I concocted a smile before brushing up a question. "What happens when the whistle blows in five minutes?" Wazowksi looked dumbfounded.

"Uhh, I get a timeout?" Idiot again … I almost exploded.

"Everyone goes to lunch!" I had to keep my cool. "Which means… the scarefloor will be?" Wazowksi's lip retracted into his mouth in confusion.

"Painted?" That was the final straw! He just wanted to play it hard didn't he!

"EMPTY! IT I'LL BE EMPTY YOU IDIOT!" I raged, shaking Wazowski in frustration. I looked to the side to notice a boring looking clock ticking the time.

"You see that clock?" I pointed. Surely he wasn't that dumb! I grabbed Mike's hands. "The big hand is pointing UP…" I wrenched his arm up, hearing his tiny bones crack at the impact. "… and the little hand is pointing up…" another arm up. "The kid's door will be in MY station. But when the big hand points DOWN…" I pulled one of his arms over the top of the other, hearing his bones rattle once again. Wazowski started to whimper in fear. "The door will be gone. You have until then to put the kid BACK. Get the picture?" I waved two fingers in front of his face, hearing a tiny murmur in answer. "Now get going!" I shouted, pushing him onto the floor with all of my strength. He cowered in fright and clambered back on his feet, running off down the winded passages. I breathed a deep sigh of relief. Everything was going to be ok again… I was sure of it this time. Inside, I was admiring myself for scaring Wazowski into obedience. Outside, I was glad that soon this was all going to be over. For the first time in my life, I trusted Wazowski to do the RIGHT thing, for if it went smoothly, I could escape with my head still attached on my neck. Waternoose wasn't going to know anything about what I'd just found out, period.

My eyes suddenly opened wide. I better go and get ready! It was only three minutes to go until all of the scarers would retire to the lunchrooms to have the meal of the day. I scanned the area. I was sure I wasn't that far away from my secret basement, although in a place this size, it's quite easy to get lost. I always remember the course I take though… if you could replace the saying 'an elephant never forgets' to 'a lizard never forgets', than that would be believable. I finally set off on the journey back towards my 'dark room'. Finally, I found the hidden door once again and adjusted the spanner on the tool holder. Slipping inside, I shut the door behind me. Now was not the time for sneak peeks from any other monsters. After twisting through the many pipes, I reached the area to find Fungus sitting at the desk, studying the blueprints for what hopefully would be the last time. He suddenly jumped up, noticing I had entered the room.

"Oh Randall, you frightened me." He shivered.

"It's my job you know?" I answered smiling my trademark, actually looking on the bright side. "Look, I've found a way out of this mess." I continued as I readied my cart of fake canisters.

"Oh that's good news to hear! Not that you'd be telling me bad news anyway because we already have a lot of bad news…" He was rambling yet again. I raised my three-fingered hand for quiet. I started to push the trundle thing towards the exit before spotting a square box. That would be usefully to quietly catch the kid. I picked it up also with my lower set of hands, dragging it behind me. I swiftly bent down to collect the small keycard to call the door in my grasp on the way out. I smiled at my sudden thought…

"You know Fungus… maybe after this is done and dusted, I can build you a mouth controller." I chuckled quietly with glee. I could hear the jellybean monster give a quiet ha in the background. Rolling my eyes, I set off for my prize. Huh, it's nice to say a joke once in a while… I wouldn't call a day-to-day basis exciting. The corridors were surprisingly empty as it was now 12 noons. Ignoring my head, I continued onwards into the scarefloor. I carefully discarded the cart to the side and trundled over to the control pad. Sweeping the card through the caller, I waited patiently for the door to come rumbling down the overhead track, gently swaying in the air gushing from the force. My face fell into a tired glance. My emotions were changing once again… I just wanted this to be over so I for once could pull out the glasses, down some lovely slime and have a relaxing day. Not tired. Not overworked. Incredibly satisfied and fit. I'd drifted off in my daydreams again as I finally awoke to see the door straight in front of my muzzle. I smiled at the thought of finally taking a day off. Grasping the door, I pushed it open firmly and almost pranced inside, pulling the container behind me with effort.

"YOUCH!" I cried out suddenly. I fiddled my position, losing my balance. Damn it! I'd spoken too loud. I cringed at the thought and looked down to see a toy building block just a centimetre from my foot. Must have stood on the stupid thing. I kicked it aside, watching it pushed onto the wooden flooring. Nobody must have heard me. Oh good… Hmm, she's kind of a slob, this child, but what two year old isn't to clean up after themselves? Ignoring my throbbing toe, I lowered down onto all eight limbs and slithered soundless under the bed, pushing myself among the large amount of clutter. I had no idea what time it was… Finally, loud clobbering footsteps broke the annoying buzz of light bulbs and I saw a small figure place itself in the doorway. I was pretty sure it was Wazowski. Yep… around 3 foot tall, large and ball shaped. So the eyeball had been true to his word and had come to drop the kid off back into her inviting bedroom. Perfect. I couldn't hear what he was saying due to the density of the room, but I could hear another muffled voice that I knew instantly was Sullivan. So it was the twosome still. Like always… Mike seemed to be jumping around and having some kind of argument with Sullivan. Finally, what I presumed to be the child strutted into the room. The figure than jumped onto the wooden bed and began to bounce on the top. I coiled my muscles and spine in a tight position, ready to pounce at any moment. The mattress springs were making a horrible creeping noise with every movement. My fronds bristled the soft material, making it tickle horribly. Baring my teeth into a snarl, I flung up towards the top of the bed, the box in the top of my arms and smacked it down onto the bed, trapping the kid inside the considerably small space. I lifted it with a huff back onto my utmost arms, using my bottom set for support. Gosh, she was heavier than I though! Using my heat censoring pits, I left the room, pacing casually over to the cart. Would you believe that I consider my heat sensor system an extra hundred eyes! I swiftly positioned my tail ending around the knob and quickly closed it. With all of my strength, I opened the hidden lid and placed the box inside, bouncing over to the control panel afterwards and pressing the button to send the door back to its usual place in the vault. I watched it lift off, before returning to the trundle. Then off I went with a tired expression back towards my lair, the cart making a repeating noise as it met with the smooth, polished floor. As I neared the exit, I heard a noise. I froze in my steady tracks, all my senses switching to alert mode. I knew that somebody was here, watching me. I quickly vanished, swiftly running around the floor. I knocked into some canisters on the far end, making a noisy clatter before sprinting back and accidentally catching a piece of paper, which floated calmly to the floor. Where the heck was this wise guy?! I crept down near my desk, watching the view around me. I appeared again, scale by small scale. I was going to give this person a surprise. Narrowing my eyes, I watched carefully, checking for anything before… Suddenly, the loud bell sounding the end of lunch rang throughout the building. I gasped to myself, noticing the cart still in the middle of the room. I had to get to it before it was moved off AND I couldn't be noticed sneaking about in here anyway. Nobody would suspect me if I was calm, walking nice with this trolley in my grip. I took off, jolting about the floor, my agility allowing me to turn this way and that. After reaching the cart, I stood upright once again and went off on my track back towards the underground space. Whoever I thought must have been watching me was probably my nerves and imagination. Lack of sleep can do these things to you… Still being cautious I breathed a sigh of relief to myself. I had gotten the kid and we were now getting this business thing over and done with. Passing into the long hallways, I looked around, still suspicious, before quickly entering my lair, opening, entering and closing the door in a split second.

The loud pipes made the usual oppressing noise around me, whistling a repeating melody from the leaking steam pockets. Ok, from time to time, it does get a little creepy and eerie down here. You all know the stories about basements of big places. But the fact that I've been down here for almost countless long hours has dawned the fact that there is absolutely nothing here but old metal carrying scream energy and endless walkways which reach to all parts of the factory. Of course I've not been all around this place. I'd like to, but it's just unnatural. But someday… someday I'd love to see the doors vault and see all of the engineering and technology incorporated into the design! It's another one of those fantasy dreams. Echoing around the place, I heard tools connecting with other pieces of metal. I was sure it was Fungus, messing about with all of the contraptions and so called gadgetry. I finally entered the section of room, frightening him ONCE AGAIN! He really needs to be more alert sometimes and get out of that geeky brain of his.

"Oh Randall! You scared me." He jabbered on. "Not that I was completely scared, I was only a little scared because you always seem to creep up onto me. So did you manage to get the child?" I rolled my eyes in frustration. He can also be so dumb and a wiz at the same time. What is up with the guy!

"Yes! I got the kid." I replied in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh hazaar!" Well, he seemed happy… A little TOO happy in my opinion "That's great news. Not that I was concerned of course…" The little brainbox was doing it again! Somebody help me! I've had just about up to here of that rambling of his.

"Just get over here and help me!" I shouted, not wanting to waste any more time. I was getting aggravated still the same.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I said in a fast pace. "While were young here Fungus!" That's all he needed, a little bit of encouragement. We both paced round to the side of the cart and swiftly opened the hidden lid. We peered down into the darkness inside, eyeing the crate before we both reached down and grabbed the unusually heavy object. I exasperated a groan as I was nearly pulled down by the weight. We then started to carry on towards the chair.

"Kid needs to take off a few pounds." I spoke with a short struggle. I could also see Fungus shifting with the extra weight. Finally we reached that round thing of a chair and tipped the box's contents onto the seat, very surprised to see:

"WAZOWSKI!" I hollered. What the heck was he doing here! Oh goodness! The secret basement, the scream extractor and the whole plan… we were going to get discovered here! This issue, was now turning into a full scale problem… Suddenly, my shock of the discovery turned into desperation and anger. This little jerk had lied to me, and I wanted my end of the bargain!

"Where is it you one eyed cretin?" I seethed, pointing an angry index finger. He seemed to remain calm, although he still seemed to have that fear in his eyes, but I'm no mind reader…

"Ok, first of all its 'cree-ton', if your going to threaten me, do it properly…" The sarcastic little eyeball! I could rip his gut out, but I'm no killer! I folded my arms with a daring glance across my head. Wazowski even dared to continue his small speech.

"Second of all, your nuts if you think kidnapping ME will help YOU cheat your way to the top!" What the heck… I bought him down here into a place he's never been in his life and he is still as idiotic as ever? Did he still think this was about places on the damn scareboard? The whole scene was too much. I burst into laughter my tense body relaxing. After my outburst, I calmed down.

"You still think this about that STUPID scare record?" I especially emphasized the last words laying my hands in innocence. Well… at least I could clear this business up over 'cheating'.

"Uhh, I did, right up until you chuckled like that…" He looked dumbstricken enough to be a brick wall. "…and now I'm thinking I should just get out of here." He started to step out of the small seat. Oh no you don't! You're not getting away with this just like that. The bar suddenly clamped down, locking Mike in his place. I then went round fastening the claspers so he couldn't move his arms.

"I'm about to revolutionise the scaring industry. When I do, even the great JAMES P. SULLIVAN is gonna be working for ME." I explained carefully so he would understand, clasping my hands together in a sort of weird glee.

"Well, somebody's certainly been a busy bee." He replied in a nervous voice. He tried to cower away, but my bars held him in place. I suddenly flinched towards him, making him stay still and bite his lower lip.

"First I need to know where the kid is… and YOUR going to tell ME." I pointed slowly looking in his one, glassy eye. He started to protest.

"I don't know anything." He whimpered.

"Uh-huh, sure." I had had enough of the act he'd put on. It was plainly obvious he and that fur rug Sullivan were behind this child outbreak. I glanced over to Fungus, who nodded so fast his head might have fallen off. He then slid almost like a graceful swan across to the control pad for the machine and turned a few nozzles, pressed a few buttons before a loud whir was heard. A red LED started to wave around the room, turning the area into a deep, blood red as my work slowly moved it's way down towards the ground. Wazowski was moaning of course… He began to blabber on uncontrollably like their was never going to be an ending about what was happening. I can say that I think I've finally cracked his shell. He's finally understood what's about to happen to this company and the inhabitants of the whole of Monstropolis… no let me rephrase that… the whole MONSTER WORLD! Gosh it sounded exiting and I felt a sudden adrenaline rush. After Wazowski had finally stopped begging and pleading me for mercy, I rushed to the side of my now suspended but fascinating contraption and patted the main nozzle like it was a pet you would own. Well, it actual was the closet thing to a pet… I'm not a person for animals around the house.

"Say hello to the Scream Extractor." I grinned chesily, not really wanting to be where I was. Truth to be told, I wish I hadn't had done that. It made the wrong type of impression.

"Hello." Was the slow-bodied response from the eyeball that seemed to quiver in my own presence. My tense body relaxed and I almost seemed to drag myself over to the control pad. I was just now sick and tired of this whole thing. I wish that it had never happened as for now I was extremely deep. I couldn't let Waternoose find out any more information about which monsters already knew about our little secret.

"Hey where you going? Let's talk, come on, we'll have a latte!" More fowl begging from that annoying creature. I wasn't in the mood to contemplate, so I proceeded on my short stroll. I shoved my brain box assistant aside, letting the master take control. Mind you, he'd only probably just mess all of my things up. It's not like it doesn't happen on a daily bases. To show my most heart felt opinion, I think he gets some sort of twisted pleasure from making me turn furious on him. Sickening I know, but its life… I get on with it. Moving my fingers into position on the small levers, I gently pushed them into a working layout as I listened to the whirring of the starting up system.

"Hey, what is that sound?" Can't he just shut up for one second? That ear busting fool! I watched intently as his words became a muffled gabber as the mouthpiece moved closer to his emotionally addressed face. I began to smile, although I didn't know why… Here we all were in my secret area, Wazowski not even supposed to be here and I'm grinning. I need to say that I was actually having some type of feeling like a debt is being repaid to me. I was getting my own back for the first time since he'd entered this building. Plus this would contribute towards the SE's test time. Wazowski started to scream for help, literally. It must be chilling him to the bone to see my invention trying to suck the scream out of him.

Suddenly, startling me in shock, the machine whirred down to a halt, just touching his outstretched lips. I slumped over the controls with no patience left and full of offensive words.

"Oh for…" I glared at Fungus. "What did you do wrong THIS time?" It was like fluttering with him, but it must be him anyway. He always manages to do something wrong, believe me. I've known him for 4 years and he's gotten on my nerves all this time, but of course it was worse when that over troublesome pair came to work here. He decided to repulse against my conclusion.

"I don't know? I calibrated the driver…" Enough was enough…

"GO CHECK THE MACHINE!" I weaved my body round following him without taking a single step forward. He sprang off his moveable swing chair and went over with his favoured spanner to tighten a few bolts.

"There must be something wrong with the scream intake valve." He stuttered. I groaned for probably the 3rd time that day and lowered my head, shaking in dismay. Sometimes, I don't think he's all there… What the? I muttered in surprise at the movement of one of the many cables erupting from the base of the controls. It was twitching like an overused muscle. I gently coiled my snake body over the top of the area, pacing myself upon all eight feet, following the cords to investigate. I gently rose up and steadied myself around the area. I knew for sure now that this had to be with the SE's sudden interruption. As I rounded a tight bend, I saw it. The oversized plug that connected every piece to the main power system lay discarded on the floor, away from the socket. How the heck could that have gotten out? The thought crossed my mind, but I didn't really care. It may have just been pulled out by accident or something like that, although I didn't count on that idea. Anyway, I leaned down to clutch the plug and gently slid it back inside it's socket, with a flash of electricity and a new found whir of machinery, I realised that this was the problem of course. I sauntered back around the passages until I reached the too familiar setting of the room. My gaze then fixed upon the seat where Wazowski supposedly lay. What a surprise I had! My fronds rose high and my jaw nearly touched the floor as I found my partner, pale and barely breathing, transfixed to the machine. His breathing was in one long gasp and not in a steady normal rhythm as a lifetime of screams was being sucked out of him.

"What happened?!" I demanded. "Where's Wazowski?" All I got was a cross between a gurgle and a scream so I did the thing that I should have done the moment I had seen him… I pressed the button to release the contraption. It moved slowly away from his mouth and from what I could see, Fungus was left with rosy red, pouty lips. The sight was amusing, but I was in danger!

"Where is he!" He slowly pointed a weak finger towards the exit and wheezed in a desperate attempt to breath. I groaned and took off, not bothering to help my so-called 'friend'. This was all I needed… I knew now that there was no other way… It was my only choice and of course, I knew the consequences for these actions. But this was no time to decide. I had to act, like NOW! I was in big trouble now and I would be going to the dogs as some people call it. I knew they had the kid, I knew they were behind all of this mess, but I'd failed to stop this situation from turning into complete chaos. As I wondered into the corridors, racing against the clicking clock of time to the simulator room, where I would find old crabby features, I thought about my very distant colleagues who were probably doing the exact same thing right now. They had gone far beyond the line and it was now their time to fall off.

But what I didn't realise was that things were about to get from bad to _worse_…


	7. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 6: The Beginning Of The End**

Almost colliding to the floor from slipping on the polished tiles, I sprinted down the passage towards the new recruits fraction of Monsters Incorporated. Like I said before, this is where ALL of the new employees of MI congregate to test out their abilities for scaring. This allows him or her to take a final exam… if passed; they work as an all time scarer. But of course, I proved it's not all it's cracked up to be… There it was, the bright red entry doors to the simulator, the introductory process of scaring. I was running with all of my strength and energy that I had managed to burn up before and I felt like a soggy lemon ready to collapse from exhaustion. Being warm blooded, I do have a constant body temperature if the room is fine, but my system of losing heat is complicated enough… I have to lose the warmth very slowly but I've found that using cool, fresh water helps. But still, you could see I almost looked like a human dog, my forked tongue drooling out of my mouth and my harsh panting. Lowering my head, I charged, almost rammed, through the steel entrance and into the utter confusion around me. There was Waternoose with the new ones with Phlegm trying his scare tactics out yet again… This was going to be a problem.

From the loud bang I had caused, they were now all staring at me with puzzled, beady eyes. Why was I interrupting an important training session? I decided to settle the matter by clearing my throat loud and focusing my gaze on crabby features. He instantly took the message and did a silent but noticeable nod in my direction.

"Would you please excuse me for a second?" He asked the main teacher, Flint, who was kind of reptilian like me but entirely different by size and body features.

"Yes, that's fine." She replied in an almost singsong voice. The monsters looked bored enough, since 'Mr Bile' probably was making his usual mistakes like leaving the closet door open, frightening himself during the process… Ok, the list is endless. He's not very good. So over came Waternoose, a little startled and confused.

"What's going on?" He asked in a stern voice. Is he a mind reader, because it seemed to me that he was certain that trouble was brewing? I began to twiddle my foot in circles, feeling very nervous about how he was going to react to my speech.

"They know…" I said simply, trying to hide the fear in my voice. Now I was frightened… I admit it. His best scare pair had been taking a peak on OUR, no more of MY work. His face suddenly squeezed together in fury.

"WHO?" He shouted and whispered at the same time with true insanity in his voice. I took a deep breath to slow my pulsating heart and spoke with some confidence:

"Wazowski and Sullivan… they both know." It was probably the most strangest reaction I had ever seen from my one and only boss… his mouth fell open wide, almost touching the floor and his once calm and digging eyes flung to their limits. I never expected that to happen… Suddenly, his features turned very cold. He started harshly at my form and spoke in a gritted voice due to the other monsters in the room. I was lucky… the monsters were giving me some kind of weird breakthrough through this usually shattering quarrel.

"How could you let this happen!? Its just typical with you isn't it… They are the best in the business and you ruined it!" I actually began to back down. I hate having fights and this was probably the worst conversation I'd had with this monster yet! His eyes were defiantly showing their true colour… endless black pits showing hell in its fiery glory. His heart was defiantly as cold as freezing ice. This thought actually scared me a little, even though I was already having my fits of fear washing over. "Get the door…" He answered finally with a rushed tone before jolting back towards the other people. I hung my head low. I actually felt ashamed of myself and it was all because he spoke to me like that. I don't think anybody deserves to be treated this way… like a slave. Yes, I've been lead into slavery, I admit it. This was all of his idea, the whole lot. He just needed somebody with qualities and somebody who didn't have too many 'friends and family' to come sniffing around the place. Although I'm not treated as WORSE as a slave, I still felt like one.

Giving one heavier grunt, I raced off towards the stack of files in the corner and grabbed the paper, which contained the code I needed for the 'special' door. This is a door for what I call the 'death door'. It's not really as bad as I call it, but this portal is his own special banishment door, which 'he' uses to dispose of monsters invading in 'his' privacy. I think he built this door himself… since it leads you right smack bang into the highest mountain of the Himalayas: Mt. Everest! A chill threw itself down my back, making me quiver at the thought of the searing freeze. Anyway, I hadn't much time… My thoughts clearly read that Wazowski and Sullivan were heading right this way to tell Waternoose all about my supposedly 'secret plot' to exterminate children. They must think that it's a killer… I already told you that it's NOT, I repeat, NOT a killer. I'm so damn sure of that. So off I went to the nearest scare floor, which to my surprise was kind of empty. Here, I began to punch the numbers into the control pad, carefully glancing across to the paper I held from time to time. The door finally appeared, trundling it's way down the track. The basic machinery principal lifted itself up to grab the door and lowered back down. I had known exactly what to do. I blended into the background of the door and placed myself upon the poorly constructed metal.

I waited… until the door moved, shocking me into focusing on holding on. So crabs had called the door now… Ok, this was it. I was banishing the monsters that worked on the same floor as me. I had never really wanted this to end with them being banished. I shook the thought off of my mind. I had to stop delving in the past and keep my concentration in the present. THIS was what was happening now and I could do nothing, but watch and even help with this dastardly crime. I almost felt a little… sad.

Finally, the door reached its destination and lowered itself down. I could see Waternoose holding the kid, Wazowski standing assured beside him and Sullivan hanging his head in some kind of dismay. I soundlessly hopped onto the floor and grasped the knob in my fingers. I knew my cue and it happened… NOW! A smile crept across my face while my body revealed itself across the area. I twisted the door handle to open the massive load. The snow from the door blew through and settled upon the flat areas of my body. My fronds and tail were blown to the side from the pressure of the draft. I just calmly held out my hands, still beaming, almost like I was inviting them to step inside!

"It's yours." I heard Waternoose speak in a small but strong voice. The shock finally came to Sullivan and Wazowski as a massive gaping hole made it's way to their mouths. I calmly stepped aside as old crabs gave a threatening heave, pushing both monsters through the door and onto the freezing, snow-covered floor. All I heard was the pitiful yowl of Sullivan's: "NO!" before the door slammed shut, leaving the cold where it belonged.

As soon as the deed was done, the smile that I had once across my face before turned into a wet blanket as my glum expression came back. I was pretty sure I wouldn't see the likes of them two monsters again… How tormenting is reality? Waternoose held out the child to me as if she was infected with disease. It made me feel disgusted that he thought that way. I gently took her in my four limbs, her squirming nearly upsetting their balance. She clearly didn't want to be with the monster that had scared her since she was born. I held onto her tightly, not wanting to drop such a fragile sort of creature.

"Get down there now and wait for me to come." Waternoose spat in a venomous speech. He didn't want to speak right now to the reptile he thought was 'responsible' for his best pal and scarer to be banished into the wilderness. I did, as he said, not wanting any more casualties to occur.

Once down in my secret lair, I laid down flat on the floor, still grasping the child but careful not to hurt her. She must be very uncomfterble lying on the floor with her all time nemesis. I don't blame her for feeling this way… in case you haven't noticed; it's in my job description to 'scare children'. Where else would we get our power? A little thing in their world is a big thing in ours. I admit I kind of liked this kid… She was one of those pretty little people whose face could melt any heart. Of course I don't like her personally, it's just she's kind of beautiful for a girl her age. I moved my head from staring perfectly upwards into her bright hazel eyes. They were actually beginning to well up with tears. Nothing I could do. Although the glimpses of twinkling in her eyes was to noticeable, making them the brightest and most interesting perspective of the room. After a few more minutes, I clambered to my feet, now pacing around the room. Where was that old bag? I knew I couldn't start without him THIS time. He wanted to see that I could get the job done right. I'd prove him… I suddenly grounded to a stop and began to flick my tail from side to side with impatience. The kid then started to whimper a little. I looked to her once again. She had that same look as a couple of minutes ago. To me it occurred that this time it actually didn't look like it was fear… but some kind of mourning. Did she really miss that overgrown furug? I wasn't too bad about it. Not glad, just a tinsy bit of grief. I breathed a massive sigh from the boredom and looked back to the stillness of the room. Again, nothing was out of place like usual. Hang on… was something missing? Ah yes! Fungus. Probably gone off to clear himself up. Must of lost his mind. I smirked at the thought. That's when I heard it. The familiar bang of the hideaway door and right on cue, walked in Fungus. He widened his eyes in surprise.

"Oh Randall… I didn't see you there. So you have her then?" DUH! I almost shouted it out. What the hell was I holding to him?!

"Of course?!" I finally fumed back.

"Oh well that's great! We can now clear this mess up and get on with your plan." Rolling my eyes, I noticed Fungus situate himself on the desk chair and roll over to the controls, ready for any new orders from the boss or me.

We both didn't say anything for a few more minutes after that. We just seemed to exist at that point and just stand there like a bunch of wax works. I was really getting past my limit waiting, until finally my call of the wild was answered from an abrupt entrance by your true favourite CEO. His angry glare startled me into flustering over to the holding chair. I carefully strapped the small figurine of the child into the holsters.

"No!" She screamed in a last plead. It made me wince with the resistance of her voice. It was actually torture for me to go through with this now. After finally swiftly strapping her into the cuffs I turned to Waternoose to here his reply.

"Finally… I never should have trusted you with this." He stared daggers at me and pointed a daring finger. "Because of YOU I have to banish MY TOP SCARER!" I grimly retorted back in his face:

"Ah, this machine won't need scarers. Besides, Sullivan got what he deserved." I puffed my chest out, hoping not to show my true colours in my voice. I don't think he deserved this much punishment.

"Sullivan was TWICE the scarer you have ever been!" He stated viciously. I was hurt by that last comment and hurt deep within. Here I am working my butte off and he doesn't think I'm worthy. That second was horrible to think about and my sadness quickly turned peeved. Although secretly I felt like bursting into tears at that point, I managed to turn around to face the monster emitting a growl from the pit of my stomach. It showed all of my fury in one sound. Now I just wanted to get this over and done with and claim the rewards for myself. I strolled over to the panels, not once glaring at crabs until I stood smack bang next to Fungus. He then began to jostler the controls like I had done previously that day, turning the great piece of work on. A hated smile began to creep across me and I regretted it instantly to show such a horrendous attitude to the situation. The girl began to squirm and beg as the nozzle slowly crept its way across the space between the two.

"Kitty!" She managed to squeak out. I clenched my hands into balls with a beam still plastered on my muzzle. As the centimetres closed in, she shrieked in absolute terror at what about was going to happen to her. Suddenly, a loud roar erupted into the room and broke the carefree pattern of the constant fanning machine. WHAT THE HECK! It was my arch enemy Sullivan! How in the hell of all matter did he get back here!? He seems to come out of thin air! Huh, I guess he probably made it to a nearby village or something… Waternoose doesn't take anything into accordance nowadays does he? Just typical… My face became a standard show of utter confusion and surprise. I watched in hatred as Sullivan ran forwards, grabbing the pipe of the machine, it almost seeming to bend in his mighty grasp. After snapping the heavy thing off of its bounding, he threw it towards us. Uh-oh. Instinct told me to get out of the way of falling equipment, so I flung onto the wall right next to me, watching as Waternoose and Fungus got caught behind the thing. My work… RUINED! I was fuming at the wreckage on the ground, but I still proceeded to watch as Sullivan leaned over and struck the chair apart, lifting the small figurine carefully out of the placement.

"Uh, STOP HIM!" was Waternoose's strained order. He wasn't even stuck that fast behind it. This was something I couldn't ignore, and now I was going to get my own revenge for the year of torment and the destruction of my capabilities. I gurgled a angry growl before disappearing into the environment. This was my time in the spotlight… I slid around the bending corners, mere inches ahead of the lumbering beast before giving him a vital struck on the head. I breathed hard at that. It was taking my strength away… but it had hit him hard, and he had even fallen back. Don't doubt my own abilities!

"FINISH HIM OFF!" Waternoose yelped. Huh, can't he get off his fat behind and see that I'm doing what I've been told! This was MY way of showing how I truly felt about seeing my backache being demolished in front of my own eyes! I delt a few more punches onto his back, side and belly. I noticed a normal shaded canister on the ground. Hmm, a weapon I suppose... I sprang round with such force onto the wall and suspended myself from the ceiling, wrapping my tail around the vast pipes. I lowered myself down to the floor and picked it up, holding it in all of my limbs before swinging round with all of my mite into the back of his neck. It knocked Sullivan flat out onto the floor. I quickly revealed myself in front of his eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that SULLIVAN!" I spoke sarcastically and with arrogance. His face contorted back into a scowl and he swung his giant paw towards me. I dodged with my flexibility and blended straight back into the air. I let out a creepy and satisfying laugh. Still invisible to the naked eye, I jumped back down onto solid ground and flung my fists once again. At just the last second, I swang myself around in a tight circle, my long whip-like tail smacking Sullivan off of his footing and skimming him along the floor. I was still doing my trademark grin, but gosh, this was taking all of the energy out of me! Hmm, this wasn't over yet though. I needed to get him where it really hurts. I made my way over to his seemingly discarded body and watched him reach to his posture. There was that damned to hell Wazowski again… Where Sullivan goes, he goes which makes them very inseparable. True to the word that they are best friends in the whole of monster history and they live as roommates still. But that's not the point is it?

"Mike you don't understand!" He strained again, trying to release all of his words. Yeah, he'd got that right… he was practically as thick as a doorknob but Sullivan was desperately trying to hit the nail on the head this time.

"Yes I do. I was just mad that's all…" I continued to beat up the helpless monster, washing up all of my courage in each swing. "… I needed some time to think but you shouldn't have left me out there." There he goes, still babbling on about nothing. I grabbed Sullivan's arm bravely and slammed forwards, knocking him backwards into the metal cased wall. The loud BANG went right through my ribcage as I began to tie his hands around his back, acting like a big city cop who'd just done his debute of the week. This looked painful as he grimaced at the attack.

"I'm being attacked!" He cried out, cringing. That over puffed eyeball still didn't get it. I just held the laugh that began to well in the back of my throat and concentrated on my positions. His fists were getting pretty hard to dodge now. I needed to be more careful.

"No I'm not attacking you. I'm trying to be honest. Just hear it out. You and I am a team…" I struck him forcefully, watching him stumble around like a drunken fool. He tried to hit me as he swaggered along his now impossible path, but I was too quick for a half beaten idiot. I dodged easily in comparison to the giant fur ball. Wazowski did nothing but banger on about his relationships. "…Nothing is more important than our friendship." The kid suddenly released a strong whimper to try and ease the situation. "I know kid, he's too sensitive." This was too much to bear as I emitted a quiet giggle from the back of my vocal cords. Almost instinctively as Sullivan reached the corner, I started to coil my earnormous body around his fragile neck and squeeze with incredible force. A boa constrictor hunting his prey… The kid started to blubber once again as she saw her friend limited to a breathing in a few cubic centimetres. This was the big ending, the grand finale.

"Come on pal, if you start crying, I'm gonna cry and we'll never get through this. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, but I am now." Sullivan then began to wheeze as if enduring some type of sick torture. Well, who's to say he wasn't? He deserved it…

"Ow." The kid murmured with pity and despair, knowing in her heart she could do nothing but watch. Wazowski's face turned into a expression of disregard ness since his 'friend' looked like he didn't care less.

"Sulley, I am bearing my soul here, the least you can do, is pay attention!" He shouted in annoyance. Suddenly, a cold sensation was swept across my face, making me shiver in instant contact. What the heck was it? It felt horribly wet aswell. I didn't have time to analyse the situation, as I knew at once that I had been revealed from my secret hiding place. SMACK! A giant paw collided with my obscure head, knocking me back into the large base of the metal. My world faded away, ever spectrum of light disappearing from my eyes as I closed them shut, not realising that I was gently sliding down the belly of the beast that had punched me out of consciousness. All I remember after that small incident was the recognition of the piping around me. My head had started to throb in a rhythmic pattern, telling me that a bruise was going to appear there maybe sometime soon… I remembered everything that had happened then: the exposure, the banishment of two of my archenemies and the battle. That troublesome twosome was now getting away and I had to stop them!

"GET UP! There can't be any witnesses!" Was the hurrying and thrashing reply. Can't he ever talk nice to people besides his friends! My anger suddenly drained back to me and I leant to get up, my eyes rolling into a suitable position from the obscure condition they were in during my trip to sleep. I replied deeply, rough and full of certainty.

"THERE WON'T BE!"

I charged off with my over eccentric assistant by my side, intent on catching the persecutors of this mess! Its funny how everything seemingly fits in to place at the last minute and you can't help but think that you could have prevented the situation, but this of course was no time to be going into chortling fits. They were getting away. Later, I'd sort this mess out for sure, but now, headstrong methods were called for. Maybe in the future after all of this was cleared and done with, I would have things to look forward too, but now, at this stage in life, I had to establish the settings to adjust the preferences of my actions.

I had lost the battle, but I wasn't about to lose the **_war_**!


	8. Final Confrontation

**Chapter 7: Final Confrontation **

I weaved in a repeating cycle between the surrounding monsters all gathered together in a big barricade like way. Fungus continued on getting lost behind me in the giant crowd. We had to move fast; otherwise we were going to lose sight of those two gigantic twerps forever. I was pretty sure they were intently heading for the scare floor to safely return the kid home to her door… but things like that couldn't happen like here. They just can't! Her mind must be flashing full of memories from our whole world like clockwork. No, she needed to be, well, the right word would be 'brainwashed' but I think that it sounds too bitter. Do you know how important it is that our whole worlds must be separate? Huh, you wouldn't even realise I suppose… it would be treated like a whole experiment/operation type condition. Laboratories would be conducting freakish tests on us monsters and treating us like vermin. Humans would have a totally different sleeping pattern, ready to fight off any little old visitor who comes through their own closet door and that would be total devastation for us lot. So in which way, I'm doing the best thing for our people and yours! I rounded one of the last corners to see the outstretched chamber before my emerald eyes. I scampered towards the place I knew in my guts they were headed for. Without a slight different warning, a pushcart full of fresh scream containers zoomed past, inches from my chest.

"WOULD YOU MOVE IT!" I hollered with a voice showing my inner monster. The short green monster that was trundling the cart slid his eyes wide open in astonishment and tried to screech the heavy weight object. I saw my one chance to rid of this obscure obstacle, so I leapt around 5 foot into the air, hoping to clear the space between my enemies and me. I crashed into the canisters, not clearing enough amplitude to sail over the cans. A shoot of a numb cramp began to wriggle its way up the cavities of my thorax. It had hurt, no doubt about that, but I had to carry on with my procession to the prize. I had just enough strength left in my throat to let out a aggravated: "Idiot!" to the monster that had happened to cross my route. I heard Fungus shriek out to my side and continue to follow my orders to the scare floor. I arched the corner to the landing and let my feet free-fall across the smooth concrete flooring. My beady visionary tools lowered to a slit, scanning the room to assess every small detail around me. Abruptly, I caught a glimpse of blue and purple fur and a spark of energy raced across my brain.

"THERE THEY ARE!" I pointed a plump finger to the recognisable character. I marched forward, knowing there was nowhere for them to go. I had won and they knew it for sure. The intercom all of a sudden burst into life, allowing all of the monsters on the floor, me especially; hear the message blasted around every square inch.

"Attention employees, Randall Boggs…" My head looked to the small round speaker in a puzzled glance, wondering what the heck I had done to deserve being mentioned on a message. Maybe it wasn't: "…has just broken the all time scare record." Was Celia's excited and cheery announcement.

"WHAT?" I screeched in denial. "NO I DIDN'T!" I sure wasn't going to let this put me down on my course. I was taking no credit either because I hadn't REALLY done that marvellous objective. Its wrong to take fame and distinction from something you don't actually achieve. I had realised of course that this was to slow me down from her oh so precious 'googly bear' that had a charming accomplice. Puh, you wouldn't catch me sticking up for ANYBODY in this building. Before I'd realised that a gang of the floors own scarers had swarmed around to congratulate me on my superb effort, my face had turned into an emission of negative input. I tried to push my way through the large gather, but I soon found out that an intruding foot held my tail back. Damn it! I was too busy flustering with my debated objection.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled hysterically. Boy that receptionist sure was a crafty, quiet nick. She has just too much power for one woman. I started to pull and push furiously as a bumbling bulldozer would knock a few trees or flowering plants down. Come on, come on, come on!

"Get off my tail! LET ME THROUGH!" I finally shoved my way with brutal force out of the overwhelming group, allowing a clear path to the two brutes. I saw Sullivan smash his fist onto the small control panel and after a beep of error, all of the doors started to retract back to the vault. Sulley grabbed firmly onto the shoulder blade of the doorframe and held on for dear life. Wazowski just grabbed onto his alligator tail. As they rose into the hair, I ground to a halt in my position. Not having time to think, I started to climb the slippery vertical pole of the contraption that placed the door back on its holding clip. I was slipping slowly down the base, but I conjured up all of my energy and lifted my rump high, allowing me to give a strong and steady abdominal thrust to lift myself up the cylinder and onto the closet above me. I positioned my legs and arms so they were comfy on the plank of wood and waited patiently, knowing I was going to be in for a VERY bumpy ride. I watched the towering dark shadows as my door swung daringly on the track. I felt a sudden rise of nausea as I remembered a past time incident that I'd had at the fair, on the Big Dipper roller coaster ride. I had happened to be big headed in a daring contest to pulse up the courage and take a round trip on the coaster, which left me in a wreck of nerves. Also taking into account that it had been a very messy sight indeed and I don't need to go into detail to let you know what I'm talking about. Yuck! I gulped down the need to spill my stomach's little contents and imagined myself fastening a seat belt in a Formula 1 racing car. I started to shake violently, trembling at the thought of falling into the dark space below. I shook it off quickly, knowing I HAD to get closer to Sullivan and Wazowski. Leaving my pale expression a memory, I crawled over the top of the door rim; carefully making sure I wasn't going to fall off at the fast speed the door was travelling. I leaped, I stuck, gasping, giving a quick snarl and baring my fangs to my opponents a few closets ahead.

The tremor hit me like a frenzied wind, gushing to meet my face. The sheer amazement made me forget completely about my task. It was the overwhelming view of the colossal door vault. I was dumbstruck by just how large it actually was! All tiny blurs, identified as doors whizzed at a supposed 100 miles per hour speed around the spaghetti shaped conveyer belts. The bottomless pit below me though, made me hang on tighter to the door. This truly was a disturbing landscape array of beauty. Up ahead, I managed to catch the slight tail or horn of Sullivan and Wazowski before they disappeared in a gail of force. I squinted to try and see what had made them shift backwards with that much response. My stomach lopsided as I realised it was the thing I was dreading… a special device to increase the speed of the door track. This was common in most roller coasters, even in my 'incident'. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my nerves down as I was in a position where I could be killed during pursuit. Trying my best, I squelched my eyes into a strong glare that said 'bring it on'. Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad… perhaps the weight of the door would come my side and maybe even help… perhaps… ZOOM! I almost shrieked in terror as I was flung forwards, clinging for my existence onto the frame, trying not to panic. My body showed the tell tale signs of an extreme amount of G force endurance. Some of my limbs were left flailing in the blows and my fronds were reared right back on my head casing. My internal organs seemed to be coping well with the disturbance though, so I was happy at least about that… The swerves and bends were taking its toll all the same, but when the door seemed to adjust to the unusual knots, I breathed a sigh of relief. That was until my eyes set upon the extremely steep drop a few metres ahead of me now. Considering the speed I was already travelling, things were about to get even more hairy. I crossed my heart and braced myself… Travelling at the steep angle, the force became even more noticeable as my body seemed to be such a heavy weight. My head shook violently at the power and my brain felt like it was being bashed repeatedly. Finally, after a long struggle trying to control my overpowering sickness, the subtle flow became a snails pace as I saw Wazowski and Sullivan ahead with the kid. I watched in angry distress as the tracks split off into different junctions. I growled in discomfort as the door slid into a long empty row, connecting a never-ending wall of different doors. I had to be quick if I was going to reach the kids door before the troublesome two did. Travelling across the barrier, easily sticking to the pale wood, I rounded a corner and peeked inside. Right at the end was my two nemeses that I was constantly thinking about. I smiled evilly and narrowed my eyes. This was my chance. Echoing in my ears was the surrounding laughter of the child in the clutches of Sullivan's paws. I turned around just in time to see another door rounding the bend to flow swiftly into the row where Sullivan and Wazowski were. I swept round with amazing agility, curling my spine to fit the doors shape on the front. I readied my limbs, twisting my tail tip this way and that with attendance. I had only just noticed that all of the doors were now connected to the power line allowing entrance to the world. Hmm, must be due to something with giggling and laughs. I of course prefer the idea of scaring… Anyway, here I was, contorting my body and ready to pounce like a Siberian Tiger. Sullivan and Wazowski began to disappear in the realms of the human's domain. Oh no! You're not getting away this time!

"GIVE ME THAT KID!" I aguishly spoke while doing a flying leap towards them. SMASH! I slid down the now shut remain of the closet door. I moaned in pain and rubbed my aching jaw line, retracting my tongue back inside my mouth space. I shakily grasped onto the door and threw myself inside. Not caring about where I was, I ran straight through the building and out the other side. I was on a kind of Tropical Island. Must be somewhere in the Caribbean s the water was a lovely crystal blue, palm trees swayed in the gentle breeze and the soft inviting huts were homely. I looked to the soft particles of sand to see paw prints and flat feet imprinted. Hmm, tracks! Good escape Sullivan, but not good enough! Following the distinctive feet, I carried on into the next hut and out of the other side. Flinging the door open I swung to the side, suddenly hearing a closing door. I came from above! I flew as quickly as before back round to the side. During all of this extreme movement, my fronds were shifting like mad from the air impact. I didn't hesitate to climb up the door and continue my way into the next wilderness. A slide was invitingly open for me as I walked past a large over viewing window. Peering outside, I saw a mammoth mountain outstretched in the distance. The scene could have been a memorable piece in an art gallery, but I had no time to contemplate stunning scenery. As soon as I opened the leading closet door, wind hit me in the face like an abusive slap. I decided not to overview the consequences and jumped misleadingly down the distance. Expertly, I grabbed onto the closet door below me, which trundled merrily down the track. As I did before, I slide over the door and leapt onto the next, my body landing neatly onto the massive door side. The door leaned dangerously over to my weights centre, but I held on, hoping for the best. I had already spotted Sullivan go through another door, his spots visible to the blurriest of eyes. After doing a landing onto the platform when I could get nearest enough, I sprinted up towards the door. Leaning my arms downwards, I grabbed the circular knob in my hands and nearly swung the door off of its hinges as I slithered inside as nothing more than a purple lightening bolt. Now this looked a little too familiar… The rival metal structure of the Eiffel Tower cast its gaze through the large balcony. It was another beautiful sight to see as I'm interested in man-made structures, but as you know, I had a mission to do, so I set off once again. To my suspicions, the door was open wide, inviting me to step through. I was just about to then, WALLOP! That was the third time that day that my head had to endure the constant torture of pain.

"I hope that hurt Lizard Boy!" I heard Wazowski shout crudely. If it gets me, isn't it kind of racist to be calling somebody by his or her species. I was fuming more now than ever. Two of my fronds lay helplessly in the door crevice, trapped agonizingly in the gaps. With a swing of my fist, the jammed door was once again open. I could have sworn that my head and fronds were beginning to turn red… I rubbed attentively over them, checking for any big damages. I was lucky. Nothing was snapped or permanently broken. Although my fronds are for display/mating purposes and would get pulled off completely in a battle with other males, I certainly didn't want them pulled off in such a disgusting way. I was now madder than I had ever been before. The sheer thought of that pompous bowling ball trapping my beautiful plumes in the door made me want to explode! I did a ferocious and triumphant roar to the monsters riding away on a spare door before charging after them. I actually glided down towards to an empty faced door below me and swinged like a crazy gorilla towards them. I seized the chance and turned invisible to the surroundings. This was beginning to turn out to a fun type of ride in a strange but possible way… I leapt with ease onto the door the two were on, trying to balance my weight so I wouldn't be notified in the area. In a very sly serpent like way, I curled my tail around the side, trying to reach the infant in Sulley's clutches. Sneak of the devil trick! I snatched her away, pulling her downwards first out of his curled sausage fingers and brought her up safely into my awaiting arms. YES! Mission accomplished. Now all I had to do was get Wazowksi and Sullivan away. Of course, they had immediately noticed their 'Boo's' departure. I knew why they had given her THAT name… She has a speciality in hide and seek. Trust me, I know from previous accidents in her very own room. Ahh! That's it! My plan was set.

I bounced up confidently to the top of the door, hanging onto the sturdy clip with my feet, still having the kid in my clutches, safely in the bends of my arms. I chuckled at the reveal and at how seemingly easy it had been to catch the kid once again, apart from that blasted chase a few seconds earlier!

"No!" Sulley spoke with worry and protest. Too late! Using my top free fingers, I pried the tiny difficult pin out of the clip, knowing that this would loosen the door free to fall to its doom. I didn't plan on killing them both because I'm not a murderer. I knew that they would go through the door as fast as they could to end up in a different bedroom. So there I did the deed and watched the pair scream as their door plummeted down to earth as I held steadily onto the placing clip. The child whined in a worried and scared tone. She was with her scarer, again. I cheekily placed the pin in my second pair of hands threw it down towards the falling pair, calling down after them:

"Nice working with ya!"

Hearing the suspected splintering of wood connecting with solid ground, I swerved my body backwards and jumped onto the next-door down. The kid was shrieking again every couple of seconds, but I just her and concentrated on hanging onto both her plus the door. She suddenly started to shift her weight back and forth and I looked her way in worry and annoyance.

"NO!" She cried out, hoping somebody would hear and rescue her. I slammed her carefully back near my long body, silencing the cries. She seemed to have took the message… For one thing, she had started to slip out of my grasp and I was fluttering as to if she would fall to her death. Nobody would survive that fall at this particular height, especially a two-year-old baby. It would also be my head on the platter if she didn't live, but I hate the thought of a child that hadn't even begun to enjoy life slipping into death's hands.

Suddenly, a loud series of clanging noises was heard just above my head. My fronds propped up to their highest pints and I turned, my mouth agape to find hero Sullivan clutching a door a few foot above. He was gaining momentum every moment. Oh god! Their was no where to go but… I took my chance, curving my body between the poles of the door, allowing me to open it and slip inside the gap, shutting it firmly behind me. I knew that Sullivan was coming and I did what I had to do. I placed the child at the far end of the room; she didn't even bother to move as she was too in fear of me to run away. I jumped right from the ground and reached the ceiling hanging onto the suspended lamp shaded light. The awaiting Sulley swung confidently into the room.

"Kitty!" The child squeaked in excitement. He noticed her reply and beamed cheerfully at her. A short reunion.

"Boo!" He cried back, holding his arms open like a pet owner inviting his animal to come back to him. I flew my lower abdomen right down to the floor, whacking my tail straight into his cheerful face. I surprised myself by my own strength as he did a massive backward roll and out of the door! His claws tried to stop himself from certain death and it made an ear shattering screeching noise like nails on a blackboard. I cringed from the noise and panted at my effort. Reaching solid ground, I strolled triumphantly over to the door and peered down at Sullivan hanging onto the edge.

"Look at everybody's favourite scarer now you STUPID pathetic waste!" I stated, slamming one of my three-toed feet down onto his paw. He immediately with that hand from the impact of my own body weight. I continued to do my true speech, swinging my hands while hearing the child starting to cry in the background.

"You've been number one for too long Sullivan!" I placed another foot down forcefully onto his remaining hand and pushed hard, hearing several bones crack. His little hairs were tickling in between my stubby toes. "Now your time is up, and don't worry!" I grinned immensely with pride. "I'll take, GOOD…" Only two fingers were left on the steel edge followed by the distinctive bone cracking as I leaned in closer. "…CARE OF THE KID!" My most maniac smile appeared across my face, making me think I was a lunatic.

"No!" He replied weakly. He was beginning to lose his strength and he would fall off soon. I was too stressed out to care at this point of course. I wouldn't do this at all normally, but the memories of Waternoose were flooding into my mind and what he would do if he found out that I'd failed. I had to do everything possible to get the kid back.

"AHH!!!" I broke the tremors of the doors! The kid had jumped onto my arched neck and was now pulling my fronds! My tongue flailed desperately. I moved back inside, my neck, tail and body curling and bending. I had begun to blend into different patterns of colour from the stress. She then proceeded to pull even harder! I moved quickly and flew into a rack of shelves. My chin smacked into each storage place, making it aches terribly. I flailed again and shifted up the wall, blending into the pattern of a drawn picture. After curving my body downwards I was hit repeatedly on the head with a baseball bat. OUCH! Over and over again it came, until…

A paw clasped around my drainpipe of a neck and my tongue lay outside my mouth a few centimetres. I was pulled across the giant belly of my enemy. I wriggled like a distressed worm, my legs winding all over the place to try and release his grip. It was not working at all as he pulled a manoeuvre and steadied my beat. I lay still, trying to get some fresh air as his palms increasingly laid pressure on my windpipe. I gasped once again for breath, as my limbs lay helplessly apart.

"She's not scared of you anymore." Sullivan acknowledged Boo roaring childishly at me. I was too busy gagging to care that much. He then bought his face closer to my own.

"Looks like you're out of a job." He smiled proudly while I did a long gulp and threw my eyes open, looking ready to burst into tears.

Everything after that, led to where I am now. Sullivan and Boo rode back onto another giant platform together, not even bothering that I was there as they snuggled up to each other. My fronds lowered in shame… Once upon the place, he began to swing me back and force as I pleaded for forgiveness and begged to remain here. To them it was all a big baseball match, as I was readied to be swung over the pitch. On the last build up, I screamed like I had never screamed before, disappearing into the realms of the door. It slammed shut straight away behind me and I clambered to my footing. Where the hell was I? Uh-oh.

"Mama, another gators got in the house!" Pointed a young lad with admiration. The older women appeared from the camper's kitchen.

"Another gator? Give me that shovel!" She collected the horrible digging tool and swung towards me. "COME HERE!" BASH! It landed squarely on my head, leaving a deep gash. She continued to swing back and forth, time and time again, hurting my head casing even more! After continues escapades of shrieking in pain and countless swings, I was tossed onto the muddy ground outside into the welcoming lure of a Louisiana swamp. I was in the human world, but most uninvitingly and unpleasant of all…

_I was a banished monster_


	9. Epilogue

_12th November_

Dear reader…

Well… What can I say? This was the way I ended up in here in the stinking existence of the swamp.

I have been here for over a week now, but I've resorted to a variety of different methods to survive here, but I find all look best in a desperate situation. First things first… you have to get used to the terrain and way of life. It's a right change from the welcoming streets and the bustling freeways of Monstropolis, but this IS a swamp of course, so I wouldn't have expected that in the first place. The drinking water is absolutely terrible. I have a rise of sickness every time I try to swallow this algae infested liquid. It's more like drinking a barrel of oil than water. Next, there's the food. Its not bought up to you on a sweet little tray by caring waitresses and chefs. It's a first come first serve daily basis. You have to catch your own prey and EAT your own catch. It's extremely hard to get any food here since all they is pointless amphibians and high flying birds. Not to mention the impossible of trying to catch an Alligator.

I don't know how long I'm actually going to last out here now… I might try to head to a near town or village somewhere, but I know theirs no chance of me going back in that trailer as they have must logically destroyed the door to get back. I don't think theirs anywhere nearby because this seems to be somewhere in the middle of a swamp for Pete sakes! But of course, I know that there are places here nearby… its just I don't know HOW nearby. Anyway, I'm not counting on anything now.

I might or probably die out here if I'm not found soon enough, but I don't think anybody would miss me. I'm just viewed as the 'freak' and the weird 'scaly'. Huh, theirs nobody to care, so I might aswell not mourn my loss.

Well, I better go and catch some more dinner… its going to get dark now. This may be the only accountable piece of information left after me soon… if so, use accordingly and do listen to both sides of the story. But let me give you kids a saying here…

'Don't judge a book by it's cover'.

Sincerely-

Randall Boggs.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Ok, its finally finished :-D! This has taken me one whole month to complete and its worn me out! I did swear to do a chapter at least one every day, but I have had other stuff going on aswell like school and during the completion of this, we had our most important celebration: CHRISTMAS! Yay! I got a new Randall plushie toy! WOOHOO!

You've probably known for a long time that I am a big Randall fan, as I like to devolop lots of personaility into his character, which explains the amount of detail I have produced in the final version of this story. I think that Waternoose was the villain, NOT Randall, and I'm sure I can give you enough points as to why. Yes, he was a bad reptilian, but he didn't deserve to be banished. I'm sure some pretty awesome people like Pitbulllady and Sean Foogle have said time and time again about this, so take it into accordance as they have been proving their point for a long time.

I have started to get new ideas for some stories about another character I'm madly obsessed about... the Joker! Yep, I'm a big fan of The Dark Knight too you know :-). Well, ok, I hope you've enojoyed reading this story as much as I myself have enjoyed typing it all up for you. It has truely been a pleasure doing all of this for you. Well, please continue to review the story even though it is all over. I really appreciate it. From Randall and me, I bid adieu!

Oh yes, a final note is please notify me if you find any gramatical errors or sentances that make no sense. I am a touch typer and don't usually go through my work again, so thanks for that.

Thankyou to all of the fantastic reviews soo far!

-DinoGirl


End file.
